Dark Shroud: Rise Of The Falard
by ThoseWereTheDays
Summary: Sequel to Order 66: The Jedi Purge. Three years after the fall of the Empire, peace is once again disrupted by a mysterious organization bent on resurrecting the fallen Sith Order.
1. Prologue

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related.__**

* * *

**_

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

**STAR WARS**

**DARK SHROUD: RISE OF THE FALARD**

* * *

**For generations, balance was maintained in the galaxy due to the rule of the Galactic Republic. A foundation built on peace and justice held the united systems together – secured by an ancient order sworn to protect its people and uphold the laws that bound all creeds and races together as one. These noble guardians were the Jedi.**

**Unfortunately, after decades of peace and prosperity, the Republic would soon find itself facing years of turmoil and chaos. Honoring their vows to defend the Republic, the Jedi were plunged into a dark age of violence and suffering after growing hostilities within the turbulent galaxy gradually escalated into a full-scale war. The legendary Clone Wars had begun.**

**Many Jedi found themselves reluctantly accepting positions as military leaders during the ever-growing conflict. Jedi Knights and Masters alike served all in the name of the crumbling Republic, many of whom sacrificed their lives while fulfilling their noble duties. As the fighting neared its end, victory for the unstable government looked slim. The allied forces continued to diminish in numbers and increasingly lost ground against the relentless Separatist army.**

**In the waning days of the Republic, the Jedi's greatest threat revealed itself as the humbled Supreme Chancellor Palpatine when Order 66 was executed under his direct orders. Following the savage act perpetrated by the treacherous Chancellor – who was later revealed to be Darth Sidious, the illusive Sith Lord that the Jedi had long been seeking out – the ancient guardians were all but wiped out by the very soldiers that they had been charged with the task of commanding. However, there were survivors.**

**Following the demise of the Sith at the hands of the prophesized Chosen One, the Empire that had been forged from years of meticulous and sinister planning by Darth Sidious was no more. After years of strife, the Republic was at last restored and the Jedi Order rebuilt.**

**The galaxy is now in its third year of peace. Many missing Jedi have surfaced to rejoin the Order and the Republic is stronger than ever – expanding beyond its previous boundaries and even reaching select worlds in the Outer Rim. The future of the galaxy has never looked brighter. **

**Unfortunately, it is not to last. A new enemy has presented itself…**

**A rising cult of Dark Jedi have made their presence evident. Calling themselves The Falard, these acolytes follow a mysterious herald known only as The Respian. Claiming to possess the knowledge of the Sith ways, this leader has gathered a group of loyal disciples with the common goal of resurrecting the extinct Dark Order and enacting revenge for its fallen ancestors. Fearing the worst, the Jedi have set out to find the truth behind the rumors circulating throughout the galaxy. Numerous sightings and intelligence reports have been pursued in hopes of unraveling the plot of the secret organization, but very few bases of operations have been discovered. **

**Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker have been sent to head one such pursuit on the planet of Hoth. Nearly one month into their search, they have yet to have found any traces of The Falard or The Respian…**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: Investigation

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1

**_Investigation_ **

* * *

The sixth planet in the remote system of the same name, Hoth was a desolate world of frozen terrain. Surrounded by three moons and a distinct blue-white sun, the landscape was nothing more than ice and snow for as far as the eye could see. Numerous volcanic fissures dwelled deep beneath its white surface – which would often deposit rocks and minerals in darker patches of the glacier plains – but despite the frequent activity, these occurrences were still incapable of penetrating the permanent ice shelves that layered most of its frozen core. Hoth was barely hospitable, with its axial tilt, orbital position and atmospheric makeup causing the world to plunge into subzero temperatures. Although it was the only planet in the system that was actually inhabitable, its negative degree climates made it far from an ideal destination. With standard daytime temperatures hovering around –32 degrees, it would drop beyond –60 come nightfall. Combined with its roaring winds, these chilling attributes pushed the small world to almost unbearable conditions. The nights proved to be too harsh even for its native life.

The various species that roamed and scavenged the wilderness during the light of day – from rodents like snowmice and ice scrabblers, all the way to the dreaded wampa ice creature – would not even dare to face the hostile and extreme weather of the night. These indigenous lifeforms would safely burrow away until the next sun had peaked.

Reaching hundreds of meters below these extraordinary elements, a cache of lumni-spice could also be found along the planets equator. The rare fungal growth was highly valued by many criminals throughout the galaxy and occasional attempts to harvest its supply had been made in the past, but the endless threats and dangers that the location presented had always deterred such seekers from fully pursuing their greed. Not only was there always the probable chance of running into a wampa ice creature, but lethal meteorites would wander away from asteroid fields that had developed nearby and repeatedly pelt the snow-covered surface of the planet on a daily basis.

Obi-Wan Kenobi peered up at a tall spire as it came into view over the horizon. As he and his companion just so happened to be in Hoth's southern hemisphere, they had crossed several frozen columns created by the massive ocean that churned underneath the pressure of ice within the particular region. The tidal pull of the world's nameless moons constantly sent jets of ocean water flying high into the freezing air, instantly becoming crystallized and forming intricate works of nature. A species of annelids called ice worms would then carve their way through the formations to feed on the newly produced algae and leave behind odd shaped holes for the light to reflect upon.

"Amazing, isn't it?" the Jedi Master mused, admiring the captivating sight before him. His lips slightly curled up into an amused grin when all he received from the Jedi beside him was a quiet grunt of acknowledgement. "Come now, Anakin, you have been in ill spirits all day. Surely you can still appreciate the beauty in something so simple…"

"Beauty?" the younger Master questioned in disgust. "I find nothing beautiful about this. I was ready to leave this Force-forsaken planet the day we set foot on it."

Pulling his heavy snow-wear tighter around himself to protect his body from the bitter breeze while his tauntaun continued to trudge through the ankle high snow, Obi-Wan softly chuckled. "Patience, old friend. All this time spent away from Padme has made you rather irritable…you will be returning to Naboo just as soon as we have finished here."

"And when will that be?" Anakin inquired, obviously agitated. "This assignment was only supposed to last a few days. They clearly plan to keep us here until we find something, but there is nothing to find."

"Oh? And how can you be so sure?" Obi-Wan asked as he furrowed a brow. "Do you really believe we have been sent on some pointless errand? I would hope you would have more faith in the judgment of the Council."

"I respect their decision," Anakin retorted, his frustrations somewhat ebbing. "I just don't think our presence is required any longer. By now, they should realize that this place is deserted."

Obi-Wan sighed before replying. "We must do what is asked of us, Anakin…even if it does not seem to make sense at times. Agree or not, we both have a duty to fulfill."

Anakin glanced over at his former mentor for a moment before cracking a smile behind the thick cloth that obscured his face. "You are growing wiser by the day, Master. It must have something to do with those gray hairs you're getting in your beard. Back on Tatooine, that is believed to be a sign of acquired wisdom."

"And who do you think turned those hairs gray, my rambunctious padawan?" Obi-Wan quipped.

"I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about, Master," Anakin said in mock innocence, his smile broadening at his Masters' not so subtle hint. It faded a few seconds later. "I never thought I would say it, but I might actually prefer Tatooine's heat over this frozen block of ice. At least I could feel my toes there."

"Maybe if you would – "

Feeling a jarring rift in the Force, Anakin's eyes widened when the ground directly beneath his Masters' unsuspecting tauntaun suddenly caved in, abruptly cutting his sentence short. "Obi-Wan!"

Staring on in shock, Anakin was too slow to react and could only watch in stunned silence while the frozen surface collapsed. Though he was a relatively safe distance away, Obi-Wan plummeted to whatever depths awaited him below and fell out of sight. Within mere seconds, Anakin had dismounted his tauntaun and was rushing towards the edge of the gaping cavern that now replaced the ground where his Master had been only moments before.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?" he urgently called out, his voice echoing down the sinking hole. He grew nervous when he couldn't spot the other Jedi through the shadows. "Can you hear me?"

"I am fine," Obi-Wan's voice eventually answered.

"Stay put, I'm coming down," Anakin ordered before hastening back over to his tauntaun. Quickly removing his goggles and pulling the fabric that had been securely wrapped around his face off, he stuffed the belongings into a side pouch hanging from his tauntauns carry-bag and calmingly patted it on the side. "I won't be long, girl."

Hurriedly moving back to the dark cavern, he crouched down at its lip and unsuccessfully tried to determine the distance of the drop. When he realized that there was no conceivable way he could make an accurate estimation, he closed his eyes and allowed the Force to help guide him. Releasing himself and giving into its will, he leapt down into the abyss of pitch black. He could feel the cavern floor speedily rising and braced himself as he made his descent into the deep hole. He gracefully landed a couple of meters away from Obi-Wan, who was just bringing his ignited lightsaber down on his injured tauntaun. The creature's cries of pain and agony immediately ceased when his glowing blade pierced its neck.

It had been so severely wounded from the drop that Obi-Wan knew it would not be likely to make a recovery. Not wishing to let it suffer, he had done the only thing he could do…put it out of its misery.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Anakin asked as he slowly approached the scene from behind.

He could detect Obi-Wan's sorrow at having to dispatch the creature through their mutual connection with the Force. No matter how small or big it might have been, the tauntaun had been a living animal and his former Master never took pleasure in killing.

"Yes, I am unharmed," Obi-Wan reassured him, using the glow of his lightsaber to inspect their surroundings. "I believe the ground broke my fall."

"You must be delirious," Anakin retorted as he snatched the hilt of his own weapon from his belt. Activating its illuminating blade, he too studied the foreign area. "If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn I just heard you make an attempt at humor."

Obi-Wan smirked at his former apprentices sarcastic remark. "You must be hearing things."

Together, the two Jedi cautiously proceeded to search the drab cavern for clues that might explain just what it was they had stumbled upon. From what they could tell, the dark space appeared to be some type of an abandoned corroder. With two durasteel walls forming a wide hallway that stretched in two different directions, the duel passages led straight into an impenetrable darkness.

"How long do you suppose this has been hidden here?" Anakin casually broke their silence.

"There is no way to be certain," Obi-Wan distractedly replied, still quite engrossed in his search. "There are no records of anything like this being here. Aside from a few spice mining outposts that have long been destroyed, Hoth is thought to be devoid of any unnatural architecture."

"Well, apparently that is not the case," Anakin placidly retorted. "These walls look old and worn, like they have been here for some time. This place isn't new…"

"I agree, but that doesn't mean there is nothing here," Obi-Wan said, peering down one of the long corroders. "We will need to make sure."

"I knew that was coming," Anakin muttered as he slightly lowering his lightsaber in resignation. "Shall we get this over with?"

"Indeed we shall," Obi-Wan confirmed, turning his full attention back to the other Jedi. "Which way will we be going?"

Taking the quandary into consideration, Anakin spared a brief glance in both directions before pointing down one of the halls. "I have a good feeling about this one."

"Very well," Obi-Wan casually replied, spinning on his heels and starting in the opposite direction. "Then perhaps it would be best if we went this way."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Anakin indignantly questioned.

"No need to lose your temper, Anakin. All I am saying is that every time we follow your intuition, we seem to find ourselves in the midst of trouble," Obi-Wan stated matter-of-factly. "I was just hoping to avoid any such incidents from occurring if at all possible."

"You think you can do better?" Anakin smugly countered. "Have you already forgotten about our little skirmish on Corellia? Whose bright idea was that?"

"Point taken, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied as he halted in mid-stride and turned back around. "We will try your way."

Quickly raising a hand and gesturing for the approaching Jedi to stop, Anakin glanced back over his shoulder. "Hold on, Obi-Wan. There are two of us…we can each go our own way. Besides, it wouldn't make much sense to travel down the same corroder when we can cover twice as much ground if we separate."

"Then it is settled. We will split up and rendezvous back here," Obi-Wan instructed as he grabbed his comlink from its notch at his waste. A wary frown appeared on his face when the sound of static emitted from the receiver. "We will not be able to transmit while we're down here."

"What's wrong, Master?" Anakin goaded as he moved away to depart. "Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark."

"It is not the darkness that worries me," Obi-Wan retorted. "It is what lurks within it…"

* * *

Pulling back on the reins in front of her to slow the pace of her sprinting tauntaun, Master Aayla Secura glanced around at her fellow Jedi as they steered their own snow lizards into the temporary compound that had recently been built for the Jedi to take shelter in during their stay on Hoth. It was far from large or luxurious, but it was what they needed to keep from freezing to death from the bitter temperatures of the planet. It had just enough room to house their ships, beds, food supplies, and the essential equipment that was required to explore and monitor the primitive world of blanketed snow. Several generators had been placed around the dwelling and constantly ran to ensure protection against the harsh environment, keeping its occupants warm and safe from the subzero climates outside. 

The shivering Jedi watched while the last of the roaming creatures entered the main foyer of the base, spitting and gurgling as they skidded to a halt. Climbing down from the back of her designated tauntaun, Aayla couldn't help but marvel at its invulnerability to the cold…the species were well adapted to the blizzard environs, with remarkably cold-resistant blood and a thick layer of insulated fat and fur. They were scattered throughout the Hoth globe, resulting in evolutionary variations. Some were distinctly more reptilian in appearance while others varied in size and fur-length. This was one of the reasons why they had been domesticated and used for transportation instead of more advanced technology. Speeders and most other compact vehicles could not withstand the planet for long – their inner components often freezing or becoming damaged due to the unbearable temperatures.

Unfortunately, tauntauns had a reputation for being overly aggressive, and so it was difficult to tame as many of them as they would have liked to. As a result, shifts would have to be alternated in order to ensure that each individual would have one available at the given time of their mandatory posts.

Handing the reins to her tauntaun over to a nearby Jedi Knight, Aayla turned her attention to the crowd moving around her and immediately scanned the area for one Master in particular. It didn't take her long to spot Stass Allie among the scurrying bodies that filled the base. After she had rescued the other Jedi from the abandoned Massassi temples on Yavin 4 after the demise of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's short-lived Empire, the two women had struck up a friendship that had gradually grown into a partnership over the course of the last few years.

Stass was now keeping track of the incoming search parties that had disembarked earlier in the day to explore Hoth while they returned to the building. Aayla slightly frowned when she saw that her usually peaceful face shone with an unmistakable expression of tension and concern as she stared out at the fierce snowstorm that had started to rage just beyond the foyer doors.

Pulling the hood to her garbs down, Aayla quickly strode across the massive room towards her worried friend.

"Stass, what is it?" she asked once she had closed the distance between them.

"Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker are still out there," the dark skinned woman answered without diverting her gaze from the doors, clearly worried for the two missing Jedi. "We will have to seal the entrance before nightfall or we will all freeze."

"Have you tried to reach them?" Aayla questioned.

"I just attempted to contact Master Kenobi, but he hasn't responded," Stass nervously replied.

"How long can we wait?"

Stass regrettably lowered her eyes to the floor at her feet before finally shifting her attention to the Twi'lek. "Not long, I'm afraid…"

"Then I will have to hurry," Aayla stated as she whipped around and started back in the direction of her retreating tauntaun, readily pulling her hood back up over her head. "I know what perimeter they were assigned to, I can find them."

"Aayla, you can't, it is too dangerous!" Stass called out after her. "You will never have enough time!"

By the time the warning had left Master Allie's lips, Aayla Secura had already vanished amidst the active crowd of gathered Jedi.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: Discovery

_

* * *

Thank you for the positive feedback, everybody! I'm glad to see some familiar faces (well, names anyway) along with the new reviewers. I hope you'll stick around and read the rest of the story. I thought I would post again to get it moving along a bit, but I'm afraid I probably won't be able to update as often as I did with "Order 66" (though it shouldn't be too long in between posts). As for the length of this one, I'm not sure how long it will be…I normally just stop whenever I'm done writing, it's not really planned out for any specific length. Anywho, without further ado, here's the second chapter…__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2

**_Discovery_ **

* * *

Aayla Secura kept a watchful eye on her surroundings while she steered her tauntaun through the raging blizzard that whipped around them. She remained ready and alert, knowing full well that the fierce storms and bone-chilling temperatures were not the only dangers that awaited a traveler on the Hoth plains.

Protecting yourself from the freezing environment was only one of the many priorities one had to focus on whilst traveling the dangerous land.

Despite standing over two meters in height, the vicious and feared wampa ice creature was nonetheless a stealthy predator. Its physiology was so well adapted at conserving heat that it didn't even show up on most life-form sensors – its species having escaped detection for years as a result.

The menacing beasts had white fur that served as the perfect camouflage, and the howling winds of Hoth were deafening enough to mask their approach from their prey. These attributes drew galactic big game hunters from the furthest reaches of the galaxy…hunters that favored the risk and prestige that came along with claiming a wampa trophy. The hunger for a new challenge had cost many trackers their lives.

Though the wampas lived in caves carved from the natural ice, they would often venture out before dusk to hunt – dragging their victims to their dwellings and suspending them from the icy ceilings until they were ready to feast. Never hunting when hungry, they preferred live meat whenever possible. As such, they would try to keep their prey alive and preserve it for as long as they could. Aayla could only hope that the creatures had already returned to their homes for the evening, but the Jedi stationed on the frozen world had been plagued by savage attacks during scouting duties ever since their initial arrival, even at late hours. Luckily, there had been no casualties and none of them had become meals as of yet. In the Twi'lek's opinion, their past encounters had ended reasonably well.

She was suddenly stirred from her thoughts when she spotted something lying in the snow just ahead of her. Not able to see beyond the white haze of the blizzard, she strained her eyes to get a better look and slowed her tauntaun as she led it towards the bulky form that rested on the ground before her. Pulling back on the reins that she held firmly in her hands, she hastened to climb down from her tauntauns back and tightly wrapped her arms around herself in a futile attempt to fend off the cold. Carefully stepping over to the dead animal that lay sprawled out at her feet, her spirits sank when she recognized it…

* * *

Varykino had always been beautiful. Surrounded by a shimmering lake and rising mountains, the island lodge had served as a soothing sanctuary for former Senator Padme Amidala ever since the earliest days of her childhood. Restlessly placing her arms upon the elegant railing in front of her, the Naboo woman allowed fond memories of her past to fill her thoughts as she peered out at the enchanting display of sparkling water from her vantage point on the Lake Retreat's balustrade. Following her marriage to the love of her life two short years earlier, she and her Jedi husband had taken up a permanent residence at the family getaway. They had made it their home and – like the treasured memories from her past that would never be forgotten – she cherished the new memories that she and Anakin had created during their time together. 

The retired politician happily smiled to herself when she replayed the magical evening of their wedding over in her mind. However, it vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. Her heart ached at the thought of Anakin not being with her to celebrate their approaching two-year anniversary. Though he had spent most of his time living peacefully on Naboo, he had recently been summoned to Coruscant to consult with the Jedi Council and discuss 'official Jedi business'. He had been sent on a mission to the distant planet of Hoth soon after. The routine assignment was initially expected to last only a few days, but he had been gone for nearly a month now and Padme was growing increasingly lonely due to the absence of his warm and comforting presence. Without him, she was left with a great void in her life.

Letting a heavy sigh escape her lips, she fought to bury the constant yearning that threatened to consume her soul and silently prayed that her husband was still safe. She had received a few recorded messages from him over the weeks, but knew nothing of what was transpiring on the frozen world of Hoth. He had given no details in the transmissions, only words of love and assurances that his duties would not keep him from Naboo for much longer…that he would be coming home as soon as he could.

Doing her best to push the troubling thoughts aside, Padme lost herself in images and memories of a much simpler time. A time of innocence, a time of joy…a time when she didn't have a care in the world. She could remember swimming out to the neighboring island just across the lake and admiring the intricately designed vases and necklaces that had been made from the native sands by an elderly crafter. The aging man had been kind and generous, often giving his sculptures to the Naberrie family as gifts to mark the changing of seasons. She had spent countless hours staring deep into the glass when she was younger, mesmerized by the shapes and curves that gave the jewelry the appearance of rippling water. They were truly captivating works of art – several of the old gifts still decorating the spacious terrace of the Lake Retreat.

"Oh, there you are, Miss Padme."

"Did you need something, Threepio?" Padme asked as she casually turned around to face the familiar golden figure of her worrisome protocol droid.

"We were instructed to alert you once we had finished preparing the guest quarters," he cheerily replied. "You will be pleased to know that me and Artoo have everything in order."

Padme grinned when the small astromech droid emerged from behind his fussy counterpart, slightly nudging his leg as he took his place beside him.

"Yes, Artoo, she knows you helped," Threepio stated after the blue and white droid gave a series of anxious chirps and whistles in his direction. "Miss Padme is entirely aware of how resourceful you can be."

"Thank you both," Padme interjected, instantly putting an end to their bickering. "Sabe should be arriving tomorrow morning. You two can shut down for the night if you would like, I won't be needing anything else until then…"

"Come along, Artoo," Threepio said as the two droids obediently sauntered back inside, once again leaving Padme alone on the veranda with nothing other than her thoughts to occupy her time.

* * *

Darkness. Obi-Wan Kenobi could see nothing but darkness and the unsettling glint of the durasteel walls that stretched along either side of him – the same walls that had surrounded him for the last few uneventful hours. Thus far, the wizened Master had yet to have found anything within the deep hatch that he and his old apprentice had stumbled upon…he could only assume that the other Jedi was having just as much luck as he was. 

Raising the glowing blade of his lightsaber in front of his face, Obi-Wan squinted his eyes to better penetrate the black nothingness of the corroder as he peered straight ahead at the seemingly endless path that awaited him. He slowed his pace when he detected a strong presence not far from his place in the enormous cavern, growing more tangible and prominent as he cautiously drew closer. He released a sigh of relief once he finally recognized the Force signature and a tall frame stepped out of the shadows. His former padawan emerged from the darkness with a slightly disgruntled expression, the hilt of his deactivated lightsaber clutched tightly in his right hand.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan blurted out. "How in blazes did this happen? Where did you come from?"

"The same place you did," the younger Jedi replied. "Apparently we have been walking in circles."

"Yes, it would seem we have lost ourselves," Obi-Wan agreed, lowering his weapon to his side and thoughtfully stroking his bearded chin. "This is not good at all. Have you found anything?"

"Nothing of importance," was Anakin's blunt response. "Not a single door or passage. If I didn't know any better, I would think we have been placed in some kind of maze. It is beyond me what purpose this could possibly serve…"

Hastily snatching his polished lightsaber from its place on his hip, Anakin suddenly ignited its blue-white blade and whirled around to look behind him.

"I feel it too," Obi-Wan remarked, quickly following suit and lifting his own weapon in a defensive position once again. He could feel a powerful surge in the Force just as Anakin had. It was so strong that it felt as though it was beckoning him, but there was no doubt in his mind that whatever it was, it posed a threat to both of them. The Force called for him to protect himself and it had never led him astray before. "Do you see anything?"

Just then, a short distance away, a crimson blade burst to life and illuminated the walls around them. They both braced themselves as the light of the humming weapon cast an eerie glow over the concealing cloak of a hooded figure. It remained where it was, but crouched low in a menacing stance and was clearly prepared to strike.

Obi-Wan furrowed a brow. "I believe we may have found what we were searching for. Any suggestions?"

"It's only one, we should have minimal trouble in incapacitating it," Anakin retorted, not diverting his gaze from the mysterious figure. "However, I'm all ears if you have any other ideas you would wish to share."

"I'm afraid not," Obi-Wan warily replied. His eyes widened a moment later when several more red lightsaber blades appeared as if out of nowhere, revealing a group of hooded warriors behind the first. "Oh dear…"

"Let me guess, Master," Anakin commented with a wry grin. "You have a bad feeling about this?"

Without warning, the numerous figures sprang forward to attack – some charging on the ground while others flipped through the air for an overhead assault. Red and blue clashed as the pair of Jedi returned their blows and swiftly countered the advances of the swarming enemy.

Jumping to the side when one of the approaching figures lunged at him, Anakin expertly planted his foot off of the nearest wall and vaulted through the air, cutting his adversary down while he gracefully whirled above him in midair. He sliced through the torso of a second figure once his feet landed back on the ground. Then, somersaulting back as another blade was stabbed into the floor directly in front of him, he shoved his next attacker back using the assistance of the Force and hurriedly turned to check on Obi-Wan's progress. He glanced over just in time to spot the elder Jedi Master as he spun around in a full-circle, effortlessly taking out two of the cloaked figures in a perfectly executed offensive maneuver.

"Master, we – "

Before he could finish his sentence, Anakin suddenly sensed something moving behind him and instinctively dove aside just as a crimson blade grazed the fabric of the cold-resistant garbs that covered his shoulder. Obi-Wan didn't skip a beat and threw his own lightsaber through the air – skillfully hitting his mark and instantly dispatching the last standing attacker as it made contact and pierced its chest. The figure that had lashed out at Anakin dropped to its knees before completely collapsing in a lifeless heap.

"Thanks," Anakin muttered, moving to the fallen figures side and retrieving the lightsaber hilt from its chest. He handed the device back to Obi-Wan as he joined him and knelt down to inspect the mysterious assailant. "They definitely aren't the Sith. We never could have taken out a group of Sith Lord's that easily."

"I am inclined to agree," Obi-Wan replied. "But that leaves us with one very important question…who are they?"

Tugging on the figures dark cloak, Anakin rolled it onto its back and stared into its pale face as its hood fell back. It appeared to be a human male – most likely around his age, he guessed – with black markings painted across its cheeks.

"What are these symbols?" Anakin asked, pointing to indicate the foreign markings.

"I am not familiar with them," Obi-Wan admitted as he leaned forward to study them closer. "Perhaps the Council will be able to shed some light on the subject."

"I would like to know where they acquired these crystals," Anakin immediately retorted, activating the deceased attackers lightsaber and intently observing its scintillating blade.

Unlike the elegant armament of the Jedi Order, the cloaked figures had brandished the blood-red lightsaber blades of the Sith. The weapons obviously contained the same Adegan crystals that the sworn enemies of the Jedi had used before becoming extinct, though they were extremely difficult to locate. Only the Sith had possessed the distinct jewels, and only the Sith had built and constructed their weapons with the rare power sources as the culmination of their training. To carry a lightsaber was an example of incredible skill and confidence, dexterity and attunement to the Force…to wield the crimson blade of a Sith Lord meant that these gifts would be applied to conquest and the atrocities of the dark side.

"None of this makes sense," Obi-Wan pondered aloud. "Perhaps…"

Anakin flicked the switch to the weapon off and extinguished its blade as he turned his full attention to his old Master. "Perhaps what, Obi-Wan?"

"Could it be that they were merely training?"

"Training?" Anakin questioned. "I'm not sure I follow."

"Tell me, what could they possibly be gaining from hiding here?" Obi-Wan asked in puzzlement, rising back to his feet and folding his arms across his chest. "Maybe they wanted to be left alone to ready themselves."

"You mean a training facility?" Anakin inquired while he stood as well.

"You are too late!"

The two Jedi Masters swiftly spun around and ignited their lightsabers when an angry shout met their ears.

"The golden age is upon us, Jedi," one of the cloaked figures declared as it picked itself up from the floor and rose to its full height.

Before another word could be said, it quickly activated its lightsaber and spun it around in its hand, impaling itself with the deadly blade. Obi-Wan and Anakin watched in stunned silence as it crumbled back to the ground. They both deactivated their weapons when it remained there, silent and unmoving.

"That was…unexpected," Obi-Wan remarked, skeptically glancing around at the other motionless bodies to make sure that the rest of them were truly dead.

* * *

Mace Windu stood stoically with his hands clasped behind his back while Master Yoda sat to his side, eyes shut in quiet contemplation. The flickering image of Stass Allie patiently waited for the diminutive Jedi to respond. Her face revealed a great deal of trepidation and sadness, but she still managed to maintain most of her usual proud and noble demeanor. 

She had contacted the Temple in Coruscant shortly after Aayla Secura's departure from their base on Hoth. Much to Allie's dismay, the Twi'lek Master had left to seek out Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker – two of the Order's most revered heroes – after they had vanished from their surveillance grid. The distressing news of Allie's unavoidable responsibility and obligation to lock the outpost for the night was deeply bothering her. The decision had left three Jedi Masters outdoors to combat the bitter climates of the frozen world and she was not taking the consequences of her actions lightly…if something were to happen to them, she would never be able to forgive herself. Their fate would forever be on her head.

"The right thing, you did, Master Allie," Yoda finally spoke up. "In the best interest of those under your command, you acted. Trust, we will, in the Force to bring them back safely."

Stass respectfully bowed. "Yes, Master."

"Let us know if anything should change," Mace added as he returned the gesture and the transmission came to an end. Then, taking a moment to consider what they had just been told, his attention eventually settled on Master Yoda. "This is most disturbing. Do you suspect foul play?"

"Discover in time, we will," Yoda solemnly answered. "Unclear, their paths are."

Nervous and on edge, Mace slowly made his way over to the massive window to the Council chambers that overlooked the city-planet of Coruscant. He watched the busy streams of traffic pass by for a long moment before sighing in exasperation.

"We will need to contact Naboo and inform the Senator…"

* * *


	4. Chapter 3: Voyage

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 3

**_Voyage_ **

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker strode down the endless corroder side by side, using the glow of their activated lightsabers to help light their way. Relying on the guidance of the Force, they deftly moved towards the hatch entrance that had first led them into the underground outpost that resided beneath the icy terrain of Hoth. They were both eager to emerge from the confining space and greet the fresh air that awaited their deprived lungs above, even if it did freeze them in the process. Beside Obi-Wan, his old apprentice studied a black lightsaber hilt in fascination while they drifted along.

"I haven't seen this design before," Anakin observed, igniting the crimson blade that had previously belonged to their attackers. "How do you suppose they got their hands on these?"

"With any luck, our questions will soon be answered and our problems will all be solved," Obi-Wan replied simply. "If they were indeed acolytes of The Falard, I can only assume that their leader is somehow involved in the illegal weapons trade. We will need to speak with the Council before we can be sure."

"Weapons this rare would cost a fortune," Anakin pointed out as he deactivated the weapon. "Such a vast amount of spending would be sure to arouse attention from other dealers. It's possible that we may be able to trace the source through past transactions and determine the identity of the buyer."

"Good thinking, Anakin," Obi-Wan retorted with a smirk.

Anakin quirked a suspicious eyebrow when he noticed the amused expression on the other Jedi's face. "What's so funny?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing," Obi-Wan answered, his smirk not fading. It grew even wider when a look of annoyance and impatience flashed across his former padawans features.

"Keeping secrets, Obi-Wan?" Anakin ridiculed.

"Not at all," Obi-Wan nonchalantly replied. "I was just thinking about the changes you have gone through since your adolescence. I am glad to see that you have finally learned to use your mind rather than your physical strength to overcome an obstacle, that is all. Not that long ago, I believe you would have used the term…'aggressive negotiations'?"

The corner of Anakin's mouth curled up into a lopsided grin at Obi-Wan's remark. "Aggressive negotiations should only be a last resort for a Jedi, isn't that right?"

"Yes, that is correct," Obi-Wan confirmed with a chuckle. "Perhaps you have acquired more wisdom than I give you credit for as well."

"A point I have tried to emphasize time and time again, Master," Anakin said as his grin broadened. "Besides, sometimes drastic measures require us to use body over mind."

"Indeed they do," Obi-Wan wryly agreed. "I am only saying – "

"Wait," Anakin suddenly interrupted in a hushed voice, holding a hand up and signaling for Obi-Wan to halt his walking while he did the same. "Stop. Do you sense that?"

Taking a short moment to reach out into the Force, Obi-Wan nodded an affirmative after a brief hesitation. He could feel an approaching presence as it drew near, but he quickly realized that it held no malevolent intentions. "Is that…Master Secura?"

The two Jedi Masters sighed in unison when a feminine silhouette gracefully stepped out of the shadows. They instantly recognized the Twi'lek woman and proceeded to make their way over to her, easing their defensive stances.

"Aayla, what are you doing down here?" Anakin questioned.

"Well, I had originally intended to rescue you, but it appears as though you don't need to be saved," Aayla Secura answered as she pulled her hood down to fully reveal herself. "I found Skywalker's tauntaun dead topside and assumed that you must have come down here when I saw the hatch."

Anakin's eyes slightly widened. "Dead?"

"From what I could tell, it had sustained a broken neck."

"The wampas," he bitterly muttered in response.

"You risked your life by coming after us," Obi-Wan admonished the Twi'lek Jedi. "You shouldn't have put yourself in such a dangerous situation, Master Secura."

"Scold me all you want, Master Kenobi, but I was not about to leave you both out here to freeze to death," she sternly protested. "Now, shall we continue to stand here and bicker or will we be returning to headquarters?"

* * *

Sabe couldn't contain a smile as she admired the impressive sight of the Naberrie family Lake Retreat from her seat in Paddy Accu's water speeder. Accu, the islands long time caretaker who still watched after the land when its current tenants were called away, steadily steered his wave-riding gondola speeder towards their destination while his passenger silently regarded the lodge with a look of undeniable joy and fondness shining in her eyes. The former handmaiden had been to Varykino numerous times throughout the years, but the beauty and pure splendor of the natural setting never ceased to amaze her. The marvelous reflections that danced upon the clear water and the lush wildlife that swept the rolling mountains was enough to take anybodies breath away. She couldn't help but envy Padme for getting to live in such a lovely place, though her beloved friend had no doubt earned her retirement…for as long as she had known her, the ex-Senator had never thought of or considered her own well-being, she had always put others ahead of herself. Whether she was sitting atop the royal throne in Theed or striving to better the galaxy from within the ranks of the Galactic Senate, she had made sacrifices and decisions that most could not bare to make. In her opinion, the people always came first and her own comfort came second. Padme's selflessness was one of her many honorable and endearing qualities. 

As Sabe and Accu approached the landing platform at the base of the lodge, the delighted handmaiden glanced down at her luggage one last time to make sure everything was in order. Luckily, it was.

The speeder docked several minutes later and its engines died down, the sloshing water lapping up against its side as it quieted. Accu quickly hopped up from the drivers seat and out onto the shore, politely extending a hand and offering his assistance to help his passenger out of the parked vehicle. Sabe gratefully accepted it and climbed out. She immediately began to search the area for Padme from where she stood, but there was no sign of her or her two droids.

"That's odd," she commented aloud. "I would have at least expected Artoo and Threepio to be out here waiting for me."

"Perhaps they are occupied at the moment," Accu replied as he carried her luggage over to her side and set it down. "I can take your belongings inside if you would like, milady."

"Oh, I'm sure that won't be necessary," Sabe assured him with a kind and genuine smile. "I will send them after it once I find them. Thank you, Mister Accu, I do appreciate you giving me a ride."

"Think nothing of it, milady," the caretaker said as he respectfully inclined his head. "Be sure to give the Naberrie's my best wishes."

Sabe formally nodded her head in return. "I will."

With their final exchange, Sabe turned away and started towards the stairs that led up to the lodges' main terrace. She walked at a leisurely pace and basked in the warmth of the blissful environment. She suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of…freedom. After years of dedicated service to Naboo's reigning monarchs, she had finally decided to resign from her position as chief handmaiden at the Theed Royal Palace, thinking that it would be best to step down at the end of Queen Jamillia's term instead of continuing her work. Much like Padme, she now had the opportunity to simply enjoy life and do whatever she wanted…and the first thing on her agenda was to pay her oldest and dearest friend a visit.

Once she had reached the top of the illustrious staircase, Sabe curiously searched the veranda in hopes of locating Padme. Once again, she was nowhere to be seen. Dismissing her friends' peculiar absence, she strolled through the opened doors that led off of the deck and made her way indoors.

She found Padme a short time later, alone in the main sitting room while a calm fire burned beside her, illuminated the shadows cast over the lavish living space by the elegant curtains that hung in the expansive windows. Her heart tugged in her chest when she saw that her friend had her face buried in her hands, her shoulders slightly trembling as she quietly sobbed. She immediately rushed to her side to console her.

"Padme, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, wrapping one arm around her shaking shoulders in a comforting embrace while she delicately rested her free hand on her knee in an attempt to draw her attention. "Are you okay? Tell me, what is it?"

Removing her face from her hands, Padme didn't seem to be the least bit surprised to see her lifelong friend as she turned her tearful eyes to meet Sabe's imploring gaze.

Seeing someone whom she considered a sister in such a fragile and vulnerable state was truly upsetting, but Sabe refused to allow her own feelings to surface. Padme was in pain and she would do anything she could to help ease her suffering.

"Padme, tell me," she softly urged.

"An…Anakin," Padme choked out as she fought to compose herself. "He and Obi-Wan went missing yesterday. Sabe, you know how dangerous Hoth is. What if something happened to them?"

"Padme, I'm sure they will be fine," Sabe replied, doing her best to sooth her worried friend. "They have both been through so much – they will be alright."

"Do you know what the survival rate for Hoth is during the night?" Padme nervously countered. "Less than five percent, Sabe. They can't withstand…"

Sabe tightened her hold on Padme when she trailed off and her despair threatened to consume her again.

"I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to him," Padme absently whispered.

Realizing that words of optimism and encouragement would do no good, Sabe remained silent and tightened their embrace even more, allowing her friend to weep.

* * *

Pushing her way through a crowd of figures dawning flowing cloaks, a lone woman marched down the labyrinth of hallways that led to her ships main communications chambers. Though she received glares from beneath the dark hoods that shielded the disdain on the various faces of the figures, she knew that they dared not speak of their true feelings for fear of what would happen if they did. Instead, they curtly bowed to show their respect and remained silent until the ominous woman had rounded the corner, hastily disappearing out of sight. She could feel their spiteful thoughts through her connection with the Force and wanted nothing more than to turn around, to punish them for their lack of praise and discipline, but she had a schedule that she couldn't afford not to keep. They would be dealt with later…right now, her Master was expecting a transmission from her and she knew that he would not take kindly to being kept waiting. 

She quickly strode into the communications chambers the instant its doors slid open with a loud hiss, her black cape billowing behind her. Several more cloaked figures stood in the chambers, all of which turned to her and feverishly bowed when they realized who it was that had joined them.

"Get out, I have a call to place," she commanded in a tone that left no room for argument.

Without speaking a single word, the occupants obediently scurried out of the chambers and left her alone. Once the doors closed behind the last retreating figure, she turned to the large screen that rested on the wall in front of her and moved forward to enter the coordinates that she wished to transmit to…the coordinates of her Masters hidden location. Her fingers flew over the keys of the large control board that sat in the center of the chambers as she rushed to access the frequency that she desired to lock onto, but she abruptly stopped herself when she sensed movement coming from a short distance behind her.

"I said get out," she growled, angrily spinning around to confront whoever had been foolish enough to defy her direct orders. Her jaw dropped in awe when she saw the imposing presence that lingered behind her and she immediately took a knee, lowering her head in shame and apology. "Master! I didn't know it was you, please forgive me."

"You do not seek forgiveness, my apprentice," her Master retorted as his yellow eyes fixed on her kneeling form. "You seek validation. So eager to please others…you have already proven yourself to me. If you had not, you would not be standing before me right now."

"Yes, milord."

"If you do not fail me, you have no reason to fear me," he hissed under his breath. "Rise, we have much to discuss."

Ignoring the unsettling shiver that ran down her spine, the woman obeyed and rose to her feet without delay. "I was not told you would be coming aboard, milord."

"That is because no one has been told of my arrival," her exalted mentor casually replied. "And I expect it to stay that way. Now, tell me, my young protégé…what news have you?"

The woman swallowed a restricting lump in her throat before responding. "The Jedi have eluded our forces on Hoth, milord. I haven't been updated further."

"This is unacceptable," her Master sneered as he stalked past his pupil, causing her to involuntarily flinch when his arm brushed against her. "They cannot discover our plans. Have the relics been transported off planet?"

"Yes, milord."

"Then hope is not yet lost," he remarked, anxiously pacing back and forth across the chambers floor. A long, tense silence ensued before he eventually stopped and regarded his apprentice with a satisfied grin. "Actually, this unforeseen turn of events just might work to our advantage."

"Milord?"

His grin suddenly turned feral as he lightly cackled to himself. "I have a task for you to perform."

"Whatever you ask of me, Lord Respian…"

* * *

After a hot meal and a change of clothes, both Anakin and Obi-Wan stood before the blue images of the Jedi Council back on Coruscant with full stomachs and warm tunics. Anakin kept quiet for most of the debriefing – never having particularly cared for addressing the elder Masters when it came to discussions concerning assignments – and patiently waited for Obi-Wan to finish filling them in on their recent incident. He glanced across the Jedi's spacious base and spotted Aayla talking with Stass Allie off in the distance, but quickly returned his focus to the flickering images of the gathered Council as to not appear bored with the conversation. 

"There were no survivors?" Mace Windu's holographic image questioned.

"There was one, Master, but he took his own life shortly after the encounter," Obi-Wan somberly answered. "It is my speculation that whoever he was, he felt that his allegiance lied elsewhere and he found his duty more important than his own existence. I honestly believe that he didn't wish to be taken and interrogated."

"Disturbing, this news is," Yoda chimed in. "Meditate on this new threat, I will."

"In the meantime, Obi-Wan, the Council requests that you and Anakin return to Coruscant as soon as possible," Mace said as he thoughtfully rested his chin on his hand. "We will need you here if we are to get to the bottom of this."

"Master, if I might make a request of my own to the Council," Anakin spoke up, breaking his silence. He proceeded only after all eyes had met his position in the room. "I have been away from Naboo for almost a month now."

"Requesting a leave of absence, are you?" Yoda asked with a puzzled expression.

"Not long, Master, I just – "

"Granted, your leave is," the diminutive Master interjected, not even giving the younger Jedi a chance to plead his case. "Return home, you will, for two days…no longer. Need you, we still do."

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

Anakin couldn't hide his excitement, but he struggled to keep a mask of propriety up to visibly lessen the ecstatic feeling of anticipation that filled him. He knew that none of his fellow Masters were falling for the act, but at the moment he didn't really care. He would soon be returning home, to the sanctuary of Naboo…to his love, Padme.

* * *


	5. Chapter 4: Serenity

_

* * *

Hey, everyone, sorry for the delay. I guess it was a good thing I gave warning ahead of time, right? I hope you all think this chapter was worth waiting for. Enjoy! __

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 4

**_Serenity_ **

* * *

Although he had partially enjoyed his time away from the constant politics and busy traffic of Coruscant, Obi-Wan felt a wave of comfort and relief wash over him when he spotted the familiar sight of the five spires that capped the towering edifice of the Jedi Temple from the cockpit of his approaching starfighter. At the peak of the Clone Wars, he and Anakin had spent months upon months away from their home while battling the Separatist army, but it was never easy. He never felt more at peace than when he walked within the walls of the majestic establishment, among his friends and family. He had always felt a great sense of belonging and purpose when he was there – though he knew that Jedi were not to know possession and that was precisely what he felt towards it.

Piloting his starfighting down and descending into the Temple's central spire, the Jedi Master skillfully entered its spacious and fully stocked hangar bay. Expertly touching down on the retractable landing pad that had been extending in anticipation of his return to Coruscant, he quickly flicked the array of switches and various controls in front of him off until the roar of his ships engines faded.

Once his starfighter had been properly shut down, he climbed up from his seat and hopped out onto its wing, only to find that Mace Windu and Yoda were patiently waiting for him several feet below. He quickly dropped down to the ground a short distance away from where they stood and closed the area between them, casually folding his hands beneath his robes and giving them both a sincere bow of respect.

"Masters," he greeted.

"Welcome back, Obi-Wan," Mace replied, returning the gesture with a curt nod of his head.

"It is good to be back," Obi-Wan commented with a smirk. "It has been far too long."

"Warms my heart, it does, to know that you and young Skywalker are well," Yoda spoke up with a pleased expression etched on his withered face. "Your discovery…helpful, it will be."

"Thank you, Master Yoda, but me and Anakin may have never found our way out of that maze if it weren't for Master Secura," Obi-Wan retorted.

"Yes, we will see to it that credit is given where it is deserved," Mace interjected before extending his hand, indicating that he wished to take their conversation elsewhere. "Come with us, there is a matter of utmost importance that we must tend to."

Obi-Wan quirked a brow as the three Masters moved to exit the massive hangar. "Is something wrong?"

"A troubling discovery of our own, we have made," Yoda somberly answered.

"What kind of discovery?"

"We have identified the symbols that you presented to us," Mace added, his features hardening while he spoke. "The ones that you and Skywalker found on your attackers. According to the archives, they date back to the ancients of Korriban."

"Korriban?" Obi-Wan repeated aloud. The startling revelation was enough to stop him dead in his tracks – the abrupt halt catching his elder Masters' attention enough to stop them in place as well. "How can that be?"

Having studied the history of the Sith as a padawan learner, Obi-Wan knew exactly what had transpired on the primitive planet of Korriban decades ago. Although the modern era of the Sith Order had been attributed to a Sith Lord known as Darth Bane, and the Dark Jedi that had preceded him, records showed that the cult could find its roots even further back in the galaxies ancient past.

Long before the Republic had ever formed, there lived a culture on the small world of Korriban. Its natives called themselves the Sith and the Force flowed strongly through their bloodlines. They didn't practice the Force as the Jedi would have, but they were talented in their own brand of exceptional abilities – abilities that were speculated to have been driven by the dark side.

In the early days of the Jedi, a great schism had torn the new Order apart. Jedi who had tapped into the forbidden power of the Force's dark side rebelled against their light-sided brothers and, after a terrible war, the Dark Jedi had been exiled from the Republic. Past the Republic's growing borders, these castaways soon after discovered Korriban and the Sith people.

Powerful with the dark side, the Jedi outcasts had set themselves up as gods on the planet. The primitive Sith worshipped them as their lords, and so the Dark Jedi grew – the natives even going as far as building temples and monuments to celebrate their power. Millennia of interbreeding gradually blurred the distinction between Sith native and off-worlder, and the term Sith eventually came to encompass not only the indigenous people of Korriban, but also the powerful overlords that ruled them.

Nearly five thousand years before the present, during the Sith Empire's reign, a Republic explorer vessel had stumbled upon the secluded world of the Sith. One Sith Lord, Naga Sadow, had seen this as an opportunity to invade the Republic and exact vengeance on the Jedi who had banished them. History had recorded the invasion that followed as the Great Hyperspace War, and it had been only the first of many terrible conflicts that followed between the Jedi and the vicious Sith.

Time and again the Sith and Jedi had clashed, with devastated worlds lying in their wake. The last great conflict had taken place on the scarred plains of Ruusan. The Sith Lord known as Kaan and his Brotherhood of Darkness had done battle with the Jedi Army of Light. From this onslaught, only one Sith had escaped: Darth Bane. It was he who was assumed to have resurrected the Dark Order with duplicity and secrecy in mind…

In short, Obi-Wan knew that Korriban was the homeworld of the Sith and the possibility that the dark side was still the way of its people was most disturbing.

"Shortly before the structures on Korriban were destroyed, they were searched and studied for future knowledge," Mace explained, instantly pulling the other Master from his wandering thoughts. "The marks that your attackers dawned match many of which were found in their temples."

"Do you know what they mean?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"No," was Mace's blunt response. "The ancients spoke a rare language that has yet to have been deciphered by even the most decorated of historians throughout the entire galaxy."

"Visit Korriban, you and Anakin must," Yoda said as he firmly placed his hands atop his walking stick. "Find the source of the language…and find our answers, we will."

* * *

Padme Naberrie-Skywalker silently sat in one of the numerous lounge chairs that rested on the veranda of Varykino, distantly gazing out at the glistening water of the Lake Retreat while she sipped at a steaming mug of tea. The natural concoction consisted of various plants and herbs that she had taken from her very own gardens. The particular combination of assorted Naboo wildlife that she had fixed was meant to calm and soothe headaches, but so far it had been no use. The common Naboo remedy did nothing to ease the throbbing of her head, and she could only imagine that nothing but the return of her husband would help. 

She felt guilty for forcing Sabe to endure her outburst of despair the night before, but she knew that her closest friend was one of the few people she could truly open up to. She could act like Padme around her and not Amidala, the former Senator of Naboo. Other than her, Anakin was the only other person she could completely confide in.

Of course, she shared a loving and trusting relationship with her sister Sola and the rest of her family, but she just couldn't tell them everything. With Anakin, she could. She had told him her greatest fears, her most embarrassing moments in life, her desires and ambitions…but most importantly, she was free to express her love. She could fully reveal herself to him. They shared a bond that only the two of them ever could.

Setting her hot mug aside, Padme sadly brushed her fingers across a black object that sat on the small table beside her. In it, it held the last message she had received from her husband before his disappearance on the desolate world of Hoth. She had watched it repeatedly since first hearing the agonizing news of he and Obi-Wan from Coruscant. He seemed to be so crestfallen in it, yet she could also sense a great deal of optimism and hope emanating from him at the end, just like all the other transmissions that he had sent in the past. Every time he spoke of returning home, he would visibly brighten. The fact that the mere thought of returning to Naboo evoked such a positive reaction in her husband was enough to warm her heart.

Finally, after a long moment of contemplation, Padme slowly activated the device on the table and a blue image sprang to life. She smiled when the hologram of Anakin flickered into existence. Even though she had watched the recording enough times that she had it memorized, each viewing still had the same affect on her.

She intently gazed at the image as it spoke…

"_Angel, it's me. I don't have long before the power cuts out. We're getting interference from the blizzards, so I'll have to be brief. I just want you to know that you are always in my thoughts and I'll be back as soon as I can. Sooner or later, the Council will have to come to their senses and pull us off this block of ice…but until then, know that I love you and I always will. I can't wait to see you and Naboo again. I'll try to send a longer message when the storm lets up."_

And with those last words, it was over. Pressing the pause button on the receiver, Padme struggled to fight back tears while she stared at the holographic image of her Jedi husband frozen in place.

Just then, she heard the sound of Threepio clanking about inside the lodge. Knowing that Sabe must have returned from her trip to town earlier in the morning, she assumed that the protocol droid must have been scurrying to her friend with the intentions of lending his assistance with whatever she had picked up from the local shops.

However, her head quickly whipped around when she heard his excited voice call out from behind her.

"Oh, Master Ani, you're back! I trust your trip went well?"

When her eyes fell on the sight of the man standing before the golden droid, she bolted up out of her seat and her gaze locked on him in disbelief.

"Yes, Threepio, it was fine," he impatiently retorted, anxiously glancing around and scanning the area. "Where's Padme?"

"Anakin!" Padme shouted as she darted inside.

The second his searching eyes found his wife, Anakin Skywalker rushed in her direction and met her half way, desperately wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh my!" Threepio exclaimed, nearly toppling over from the surprise of his sudden movement.

Padme could no longer hold back her tears as she clung to her husband, her mind whirling and leaving her feeling slightly dizzy. She closed her eyes and prayed that she wasn't dreaming – that he was really with her and not a frozen corpse somewhere on Hoth.

"H-how?" was all she could manage to choke out.

"It's a long story, Angel, but I'm alright," Anakin answered, quite amazed that a woman as petite as his wife could possess the strength that she did as she grasped onto him. "We were just…lost for awhile."

Tearing herself from her husbands' chest, Padme hastily reached up and cupped his cheeks in her hands, pulling his head down until their lips met. Anakin hungrily returned the kiss and tightened their embrace, pulling her further into him and drowning in the depths of their love. What had been missing from his life was returned to him at that very moment. As he absorbed Padme's presence, everything felt as though it had fallen back into place. The taste of her lips, the feel of her body against his…he had finally been reunited with his other half.

Padme was left breathless by the time their lips parted, her head spinning and chest heaving as she did her best to comprehend exactly what had happened. Only seconds ago, she had been afraid that she would never see the love of her life again, but now here he was…she was back in his arms and she had never felt safer. All of her previous worries had been completely alleviated in the blink of an eye.

"Force help me, I don't know what I would do without you," Anakin sighed as he affectionately traced the contours of her hips with his hands, gently drawing her closer to his tall frame.

"You'll never have to find out," Padme assured him, sniffing while her tears of pain turned to tears of joy. "I've missed you so much, Ani."

"I've always been with you," he replied as he moved back just enough to look his wife in her captivating brown eyes. He smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek before gingerly taking the trinket at the end of her necklace in his fingers. "You'll always have a part of me with you, Padme. No matter what."

She smiled and placed a tender kiss on his lips before responding. "I won't settle for any less than all of you, Master Skywalker."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he lightly laughed. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

Padme's mouth curled up into a mischievous grin. "You're the Chosen One…you get your every desire"

"Every desire?" he retorted as he raised an eyebrow and a mischievous look of his own surfaced.

He couldn't contain another laugh as he leaned down and captured his wife's lips in his own once again, causing her to whimper in satisfaction as a sense of pure tranquility surrounded her.

"Anakin?"

They both reluctantly pulled away from their intimate position and glanced over when a new voice suddenly called out to them. Despite the unpleasant interruption, Padme smiled when she saw Sabe walk in with several shopping bags in hand.

"Anakin, it is you!"

* * *


	6. Chapter 5: Obligation

_

* * *

Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you're all enjoying this story so far, there's going to be a lot of action coming up soon for those of you who have been waiting for it. Also, there will be a guest appearance by one of the characters from 'Order 66' in the near future…just thought I would tell you. __

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 5

**_Obligation_ **

* * *

Anakin Skywalker awoke to the pleasant feel of his still sleeping wife in his arms. During the trying month of his stay on the desolate ice-planet of Hoth, he had slept alone in a rather uncomfortable cot, only dreaming of the days to come when he would be reunited with Padme again. He delicately tightened his hold on his wife when he felt her begin to stir, groggily shifting her head and snugly nestling further into the crook of his neck as she released a deep yawn. Anakin felt an overwhelming sensation of contentment and harmony rise within him – a sensation of unadulterated peace that he had not experienced since disembarking on his last assignment and leaving his home. Leaving Padme and Naboo behind for missions had always been hard on him, but never before had he spent such a lengthy period away before his latest task on Hoth.

Lightly brushing his lips across the top of Padme's silky hair, he savored the blissful moment of amity and breathed in her refreshing scent. Her natural potency was unlike anything else he had ever known. Her familiar fragrance was enough to send his heart racing in his chest and he unconsciously tightened his hold on her petite form even more, sighing in pure ecstasy. He didn't wish to rouse his dainty wife, but he could already feel her gradually slipping from her slumber through their strong rapport, and so he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head to greet her.

Padme quietly moaned in delight as a smile appeared on her face. "Morning, Ani."

"Good morning," Anakin said in return. "How did you sleep?"

"Much better with my brave Jedi protector back by my side," Padme drowsily whispered, not even bothering to open her eyes when she spoke.

"I missed you so much," Anakin replied. "You are much nicer to hold than Obi-Wan."

"I will be sure not to let that knowledge escape me," Padme retorted, not able to stifle a soft laugh. "Obi-Wan might be insulted…"

Chuckling to himself, Anakin bent his head down when his wife finally cracked her eyes open and gazed up at him. Her alluring chestnut orbs always seemed to peer straight into him and penetrate his very soul. Her ability to captivate him with a mere glance had only grown stronger during their time spent together and he would have it no other way. As they joined together to share a tender and loving kiss, they both lost themselves in the depths of the other until the door to their room suddenly chimed and interrupted their moment. Anakin groaned in frustration when their lips reluctantly parted.

"What is it?" he called out in annoyance, sounding extremely dissatisfied with the intrusion.

"Master Anakin, you and Miss Padme have a visitor," Threepio's voice answered from the other side of the door. "Master Kenobi has just arrived."

"Obi-Wan?" Padme pondered aloud. "What is he doing here?"

"Ruining my vacation," Anakin bitterly scowled. Then, closing his eyes while he fought the urge to crush his protocol droid using the assistance of the Force, he called back with unmistakable aggravation and tension lacing his every word. "Fine, we'll be out in a few minutes."

"Very well, I'll let Master Kenobi know," Threepio's voice said before his footsteps could be heard moving down the hallway just outside their room.

"What do you think he wants?" Padme questioned, pressing herself further against her husband and draping a slender arm over his chest.

"To deliver bad news, I'm sure," Anakin sighed. "Angel, if they expect me to leave you again, I'll resign from my – "

"You will fulfill your duty, just as you always do," Padme quickly cut him off, not allowing him to finish his protest. "Ani, you know there is nothing in the galaxy that you would rather do than be a Jedi."

"I would rather stay right here," he firmly countered. "With you, on Naboo…Padme, I won't go."

"They need you, Ani, we all do," Padme replied as she absently ran her hand up and down her husbands exposed chest, drawing invisible patterns on his skin with her finger tips. "You are helping the Republic by being a Jedi. I know you too well to believe that you would turn your back on that."

Anakin silently stared up at the ceiling in contemplation before responding. "You would rather I turn it on you?"

"You aren't turning your back on me, Anakin," Padme argued. "You are making the galaxy safer and more secure for everybody, including me and the rest of Naboo. What you do is important."

"I thought when the war ended and you stepped down from office, we would have more time to ourselves," Anakin muttered under his breath. "I can't bare the thought of leaving you alone again, Padme. I am supposed to be your husband, but I never get the chance to be a good one."

"You are more than I could have ever asked for," Padme replied with conviction. "Ani, I love you and that will never change. I spent years in the Senate, incase you have forgotten…I know how time consuming work can be. I understand what you must do and I will always be waiting here for you when you get back."

"But that's just it, Padme, you shouldn't have to wait for me to come back," Anakin insisted. "I should already be here with you. There are enough Jedi to do my job – they don't need me."

"Yes, they do," Padme retorted. She sadly smiled and brushed her warm lips against Anakin's cheek when his hardened expression remained unchanged. "Besides, he could just be stopping by to visit. Let's not get too ahead of ourselves."

"When has Obi-Wan ever stopped by just to say hello?" Anakin asked as his features somewhat softened. "The Council wants me to do something. They can't even give me two days…it hasn't even been one yet."

"Everything will be okay," Padme reassured her distressed husband. "Now, you should go and find out what he wants. I'll be down after I have taken a shower."

Gingerly placing one last kiss on Anakin's cheek, Padme tossed the sheets to their bed aside and slid over to its edge, only to be stopped by two strong arms that possessively wrapped around her slim waist. Her eyes involuntarily shut when Anakin's roaming lips trailed down her neck and eventually settled on her collarbone.

"I'll join you," he mumbled into her shoulder.

"You are procrastinating," Padme laughed. Anakin fell forward and miserably buried his face in his pillow when she stood up to move away from their bed. "You will have to face him sooner or later, Anakin. It might as well be sooner. Trust me, you will be better off if you get it over with now."

Sighing again, Anakin swung his legs over the opposite edge of the bed and tiredly ruffled his disheveled hair with his flesh hand. The morning had started off well, but had unfortunately taken a dreadful turn for the worst…

* * *

Once he had pulled on his tunic, Anakin made his way out of the bedroom while the sound of running water could be heard from the fresher behind him. He silently cursed his old mentor for taking him away from his love…he could have been partaking in much more desirable activities if it weren't for Obi-Wan's unexpected arrival. When he descended the stairs to meet with his former Master, he could hear two voices arguing in the lodge's kitchen and he quickly started towards it to investigate. All he could make out from the distance was that one voice belonged to a female while the other belonged to a male, but he could feel the distinct Force signatures of the two individuals. 

The corner of his mouth lifted in a lopsided grin as he drew closer and could hear Obi-Wan's thickly accented voice politely trying to reason with a heated Sabe. The debate ended when he stepped into the room and casually leaned against the doorframe, folding his arms in front of him and smirking at the pair that stood before him.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said in mild surprise.

"It's a little early to be fighting, isn't it?" he asked.

"Tell him what you just told me, Master Kenobi," Sabe retorted, her temper obviously still getting the best of her. "Tell him that he has to leave Padme again when he has just gotten back to Naboo."

"That was what I suspected," Anakin grimaced as he moved through the door to join them inside.

"I am sorry, Anakin," Obi-Wan regrettably replied. "I know you were looking forward to staying with Padme before you had to leave again, but I'm afraid we are needed first thing tomorrow morning."

"Then I still have today?" Anakin questioned, visibly brightening at the notion of getting to spend any amount of time with his wife.

"Yes, we will not have to leave until the morning."

"That is good news," Anakin sighed in relief. "And where are they sending us now?"

Obi-Wan uncomfortably cleared his throat before answering. "Korriban."

"Korriban?" Anakin repeated in shock. "What could they possibly want us to do there?"

"You remember the symbols on the faces of those Dark Jedi who attacked us back on Hoth?" Obi-Wan stated more than asked. "Their origins have been traced back to the ancients on Korriban. The Council feels that if we can somehow find a way to interpret the old language, we will be able to find the answers we have been looking for regarding the Respian and his disciples."

"What in blazes are you two talking about?" Sabe interjected. "What do you mean you were 'attacked'?"

"It's a long story," was Anakin's blunt response. "Listen, can you both do me a favor?"

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded his head. "Of course, my young padawan, anything."

"Leave," Anakin said with a hint of impatience in his tone. He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes when he received a questionable look from Obi-Wan and Sabe. "Just…go and see Theed or something. I would appreciate some time alone with Padme before I have to go."

"Of course, it is the least we can do," Sabe replied in understanding. "I can take Master Kenobi to the market square and show him around. Perhaps we can get a bite to eat."

Anakin smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

* * *

Aayla Secura sat on the floor beside her cot with her legs comfortably crossed beneath her while she released herself into the Force, allowing it to surround and guide her. She had found herself unable to sleep and had decided to spend some time in meditation. As she sank further into her intent state of concentration, she could sense the rest of her Jedi brethren around her. Some were awake and patrolling the base, but most were sleeping until the time for their own shifts arrived. Boredom was a common thing among the residents of the outpost and sleep was the only option one had to pass the time, with the exception of meditation. It didn't take the Jedi long to learn that there were not many activities to be had on the frozen world of Hoth. The rough terrain of ice and snow didn't offer many possibilities for its inhabitants. 

The Twi'lek Jedi had been meditating for several hours when her focus eventually came to an abrupt end and her eyes instinctively flew open. A powerful feeling of dread and foreboding suddenly struck her through the Force, alerting her of an approaching danger. Her gaze hastily darted around the sleeping area she sat in – searching for the source of the disturbance – but she found nothing amidst the sleeping forms of her fellow Jedi. Immediately realizing that the warning was too insistent to be dismissed or ignored, she quickly rose to her feet and proceeded to survey her surroundings for any signs of a threat.

Closing her eyes to concentrate harder, she detected the foreign presence of someone or something moving just inside the main doors to the base and she hurriedly slipped through the occupied cots that surrounded her to find it. The life signature was faint, but she could easily identify that whatever it was, it was skilled and experienced with the Force. Her pace quickened as she drew near the exit to the outposts sleeping quarters, but she came to a halt when she caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye. Turning to get a better look, she hastened over to the cot where she knew Stass Allie slept and her jaw dropped in horror when she spotted her.

"Stass!" Aayla exclaimed, rushing over to her friends' motionless body and kneeling down beside her.

She forcefully shook the other Jedi's shoulder to wake her, but to no avail. Master Allie lay with her eyes staring up blankly at the ceiling above her – blind to the rest of the world. Just then, Aayla felt something wet seeping through the knee of her sleep pants and she glanced down. Letting out a terrified gasp, she stumbled back and peered down at the pool of shimmering blood that rested beneath Stass' cot. When her gaze darted around from cot to cot, she found that the rest of her comrades had met the same fate as her friend…she was the last Jedi alive.

"You are too late," a menacing voice suddenly assaulted her ears from behind.

Without skipping a beat, Aayla spun around and reached for the hilt of her lightsaber, but she found herself empty handed.

"You will all die at the hands of The Falard," the voice continued, a dark figures yellow eyes glowing beneath the concealing cloak it wore. Though it was the only visible attribute of the creature, its piercing glare was enough to send a shiver of fear down the defenseless Twi'lek's spine. "The Jedi's rule is at an end."

Before Aayla could react, the mysterious figure lunged forward, igniting its lightsaber while it made its attack. Her breath was taken from her lungs as the crimson blade stabbed through her midsection, a burning pain coursing through her entire body upon contact.

"You are doomed…it is destiny," the creature hissed, leaning close enough to her face for her to feel its hot breath on her skin. She could now see its mouth twist up into a wicked grin. "Skywalker and Kenobi will be the first to go. They will both suffer!"

Aayla jolted upright as her breath caught in her throat, leaving her desperately fighting for air. She panted and coughed, rolling onto her side and clutching her stomach in agony. However, when she looked down to inspect her newly inflicted wound, she soon discovered that she was not injured at all. Other than the beads of sweat that drenched her from head to toe, she was fine. Not quite understanding how she could be unharmed after being impaled by a lightsaber, the confused Jedi ran her hand along her stomach where there should have been a hole before looking back up at her attacker. She found nothing.

"Aayla!" she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

Calling upon the Force to help calm her, Aayle painstakingly sat up and watched Stass Allie as she worriedly made her way across the room in her direction. She quickly realized that the rest of the Jedi that occupied the cots around her were staring at her in concern as well.

"Aayla, are you alright?" Stass asked in a near panic, crouching down beside her friend once she had reached her place on the ground. "We all felt your disturbance through the Force. What happened?"

"I-I don't know," Aayla stuttered. "The last thing I remember is sitting down to meditate. Then I...had a vision. It was a warning about Skywalker and Master Kenobi."

"A warning?"

"We must contact the Temple at once," Aayla declared as she regained her strength and slowly climbed up from the floor. "They are in danger. Whatever it was that just invaded my mind, it was powerful."

"Our communication systems are still down," Stass replied. "We can make no outgoing transmissions until the blizzards have stopped."

"We are on Hoth, Stass, the blizzards never stop," Aayla retorted as she unconsciously grazed her palm across her untouched stomach once more. "We have no time to wait. I will need to take a ship and return to Coruscant as soon as possible."

"It is too risky, my friend," Stass attempted to reason. "Even if you were to take a ship, the storms are too severe. You would never be able to leave the atmosphere."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Aayla questioned.

"At least wait until the conditions let up some," Stass answered, placing a comforting hand on the worried Jedi's shoulder. "You will be no good to anybody if you get yourself killed."

Aayla opened her mouth to argue, but quickly snapped it back shut. As much as she hated to admit it, her friend was right. She would solve nothing if she were dead.

"You're right. I am going to ready a ship," Aayla finally said in resignation. "I want to be fully prepared when the time comes…"

* * *

Padme sat at the mirror in her bedroom while she methodically brushed the tangles out of her damp hair. Much to her relief, she had not heard or felt any anxiety coming form downstairs since Anakin had left to speak with Obi-Wan. She hoped that the silence meant he had taken the news of his reassignment a bit better than he had in the past, but she knew that the notion was probably not very likely. Although she could not sense Anakin's emotions like she often could through the unique bond that only they shared, she had a strong inkling that he and his old Master were exchanging heated words at that very moment. Anakin's impulsive behavior had probably resulted in his blurting something out and Obi-Wan was no doubt giving him a lecture by now. At least, that was what history had told her. 

She fondly smiled as she set her brush down and took the japor snippet that hung around her neck in her hand, admiring its beauty and reminiscing about the boy from Tatooine who had given it to her as a gift so long ago. Never would she have guessed she would marry him one day – even though he had declared as much upon their first meeting. She continued to lose herself in her thoughts while she protectively held the pendant. It amazed her how such a small piece of jewelry could be so treasured and cherished…she loved the precious carving just as she loved her husband, for it reminded her of the time when their journey together had first started. True, they had been separated for nearly a decade before being reunited, but Anakin had been worth the wait and his memory had never once left her.

"What are you thinking about?"

Padme smiled when she heard the familiar voice speak up behind her. "You."

"What a coincidence, I was just thinking about you," Anakin mused as he wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders and leaned down to kiss her neck.

"How did it go?" Padme asked, her smile broadening when he huffed and rested his chin on the top of her head. His reflection smiled back at her from the mirror. "You seem in higher spirits than I would have anticipated."

"Obi-Wan and Sabe went out to lunch," Anakin replied. "I have you all to myself today, Angel. How could I not have high spirits?"

Padme's face suddenly fell. "Today…that means you will be leaving tomorrow, then."

"Unfortunately," Anakin sadly answered. "But we may not be long."

Anakin released his hold on Padme when she shifted in her seat and moved to stand up. Turning around to face her husband, Padme tucked her arms against his body and rested her head on his chest, melting into him as he tenderly encircled her waist with his arms. He bowed his head to whisper into her ear while he deepened their embrace.

"We will just have to make the most of the time that has been given to us."

"Yes, we will," Padme agreed, moving back so that she could look him in the eye. "Like you said, today you have me all to yourself, and I have you."

Without another word, she wrapped her arms around Anakin's neck and pulled him down, passionately capturing his lips in her own. He immediately responded by pulling her closer to him – intensifying their open display of intimacy while he lost himself in the warmth of her body as it pressed against his.

Anakin's hands explored every smooth curve of Padme's body while her back arched in pleasure and her hands sank into the richness of his long hair, both of them drowning in the others essence. A low murmur of desire escaped Padme's mouth as Anakin deepened the kiss even more. Then, delicately lifting his adored wife into his arms without their lips ever parting, he turned and gracefully started for their bed. Soon, all of their troubles and worries faded away as they found solace in each other's comforting presence. There were no more missions or concerns…there was only them.

* * *


	7. Chapter 6: Deception

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 6

**_Deception_ **

* * *

The Delta-7 was a small wedge-shaped single seated vessel that most Knights and Masters alike preferred over the Eta-2, which devoted most of its resources to pure speed and power. While the simpler version of the Delta-7 did employ an array of various weapons, most Jedi pilots preferred to rely on their cunning and attunement to the Force to avoid disputes and aggression.

In both ships, a truncated astromech droid was hard-wired into its port side, providing repair and navigation information to its pilot. The ships were too small to carry a hyperdrive due to their sleek and compact build – the Delta-7 being 8 meters long while the Eta-2 was only 5.47, which in turn made their maneuvering capabilities above average – and they instead relied on separate booster crafts or rings for transit through hyperspace.

Following the outbreak of the Clone Wars, the Jedi had found themselves pressed into the forefront of military activity, reluctantly serving as Generals in the campaign against the Separatist army. The demands of combat saw extensive advancements in the Jedi starfighter arsenal and had resulted in a new generation of fighter craft. Though the wedge-shaped starfighter design had still been in use by war's end, a newer model had earned the spotlight for its affiliation with renowned Jedi heroes. This upgrade was even more compact than before, cutting away a large portion of the forward spaceframe to have a forked front and bracketing a bulbous cockpit pad.

Lining the inner edges of the ship's 'tines' were powerful long-barreled laser cannons. The ships also had secondary cannons recessed on the outer edge of each tine. Just like earlier models, a standard astromech rested within a spring-loaded socket on the port wing and the crafts wingtips could fold open, revealing hexagonal panels when the ship entered combat mode to engage the enemy. Though superior to its earlier versions, this new design also lacked a hyperdrive, so it too had to rely upon a hyperspace transport ring to achieve superluminal velocities. The finished model of the most common Jedi starfighter was unveiled just a few weeks prior to the battle on Geonosis that had ignited the Clone Wars. Project Engineer Walex Blissex – whom Anakin had become fast friends with – had led the crack team of engineers that developed the Delta-7 Aethersprite starfighter at the Kuat Systems Engineering Facilities…it was he who first took notice of the young Jedi's skills in mechanics.

The war had been a trying time for Obi-Wan's old padawan. He had been chafing under the restrictions of the Order and had often found escape in his childhood passion for flight and the simple joys of tinkering with machinery. The end result of these two loves had been a heavily modified starfighter exclusive to the young Jedi. Though the fighter had begun as a regular Delta-7, he had extensively customized it to suit his demanding tastes for speed and control. With four Taim and Bak laser cannons bracketing each wingtip and a single proton torpedo launcher along its dorsal centerline, the speedy combat vessel had far greater firepower than the average starfighter. It had undergone numerous modifications in its lifetime – meaning that its performance had varied depending on its latest features or whatever overboard power plant it contained at any given time.

These altercations had inspired Walex Blissex to create the Eta-2. At the expense of heavy flight instruments, sensors and shields, it soon became one of the fastest vehicles known throughout the whole of the galaxy. A Jedi Knight's gifts with the Force had more than compensated for the compromises of technology and it had quickly proven itself a capable, if not overly dangerous, starfighter.

Anakin had helped the engineers solve their key problems regarding the Eta-2 overheating during its earlier tests. With his input, a sophisticated system of pumps, heat sinks and extendable radiator wing panels had been created to help draw away from its miniature reactor. It was during this time that Obi-Wan had grown concerned about his former apprentice viewing this special project as a form of attachment. Although many members of the Council frowned upon Anakin's involvement with Blissex, Jedi Master Saesee Tiin – a highly skilled pilot in his own right – had encouraged him to keep pushing the fighter's limits, since he had hoped to see the improvements pioneered by Anakin integrated into the next generation of Jedi starfighter.

This, however, was not the first time that the young Jedi had raised a few worried eyebrows…while modifying his own personal starfighter, Anakin had included a paint scheme similar to the one he had used on his beloved Podracer back on Tatooine. Many Masters feared that he had failed to follow the mandate that called for all Jedi to sever all ties to their previous life. His devotion to his craft had also brought forth questions about the rule of no possessions. He had spent hours in the Temple's hangar bay and, despite Obi-Wan's protests against Anakin being spied on, his behavior had been carefully monitored.

Obi-Wan Kenobi peered over at the distinct starfighter that soared just beside his while he and his companion made their way towards their destination: the remote planet of Korriban, the homeworld and graveyard of the Sith. He and his former apprentice would usually participate in idle chatter to pass the time when on assignment, but most of their trip had been spent in silence this day, and so he had been quietly reminiscing about the not too distant past until he had decided he was done dwelling on history. At the moment, his old padawan was obviously brooding over having to leave his wife and home behind once again.

Of course, Obi-Wan couldn't blame him for being in such a somber mood…after all, he himself knew nothing of the trials and sacrifices of marriage. Anakin's situation was one he had never found himself in before. To truly be in love was something that he had never known. Granted, he had experiences his share of crushes and infatuations back when he was still a padawan learner, but nothing nearly as strong as what he had come to realize Anakin and Padme shared. Though he had been skeptical at first, it was now clear to him that the younger Jedi and ex-Senator from Naboo were indeed kindred spirits. He had come to wonder if it really was the will of the Force that had brought them together in life.

On many occasions, he had witnessed what the two of them could do for each other. Padme, and only Padme, possessed the ability to calm Anakin down when he would become angry or temperamental. On the other hand, Anakin was the only person who he had even seen bring real joy to the retired politician…during her years as a Senator in the Galactic Senate, it was rather scarce to find a sincere smile on Amidala's face. Polite nods and acknowledgments were frequent, but rarely would an honest and genuine display of happiness surface from her formal exterior. Anakin had changed all that.

The loud sound of a steady beeping suddenly pulled Obi-Wan from his meandering thoughts and he quickly glanced down, spotting a flashing light that indicated he and his partners approach to Korriban.

"We are almost there, Anakin, be ready," he spoke into his communicator.

"I'm all set over here, Master," came Anakin's leveled voice in response.

As they entered the planets atmosphere, an unsettling sense of dread tugged at Obi-Wan. He knew that there was currently no population on the lifeless world – its destroyed tombs and ruins the only traces of a past civilization having ever existed on it at all – but he couldn't help but feel that they were being expected…and that they would not be received and greeted with a warm welcoming.

He braced himself for whatever awaited them below. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

Mace Windu stood in the center of one of the many exercise rooms in the Jedi Temple, patiently observing while a small training droid predatorily circled a nervous youngling. Several more padawan learners sat by and watched as the boy attempted to follow the floating droid, even though a visor that had been placed on his head restricted his vision. 

"Don't use your sight, young one," Mace advised. "Reach out into the Force. Search with your feelings, not with your eyes. Allow it to calm and guide you…it will show you all that you need to see."

"Yes, Master," the youngling replied, his voice catching in his throat.

"Do not let your fear cloud your judgment," Mace proceeded to instruct. "Fear can lead to the dark side. Clear your mind and let the Force surround you."

The youngling let out a yelp of surprise and pain when the droid fired at him, striking him in his shoulder with a low-level blast.

"Trust in the Force," Mace continued. "Only then can you become a true Jedi."

The readied droid hovered in the air for a moment longer before it fired a second shot. However, this time the blast was deflected by the younglings training saber and sent back in its direction, instantly disintegrating it in a cloud of smoke and sparks upon impact.

"Very good," Mace said with a faint smile of satisfaction as he watched the debris fall to the floor at his feet. "You are making progress."

"Master Windu!"

Mace and his group of padawans immediately shifted their focus to the door when they heard an urgent shout fill the room and echo off of its polished stone walls.

Mace's eyes slightly widened when he recognized their visitor. "Aayla?"

"Master, I must speak with you," Aayla Secura proclaimed, hurriedly stepping though the threshold and entering the chambers. "It is regarding a matter of grave importance."

"Of course," Mace replied before turning back to the gathered younglings. "That will be all for today. Please excuse me and Master Secura while we have a word."

"May the Force be with you, Masters," the group said as they scurried out of the room to leave them alone.

"What is it?" Mace asked once they had left, giving Aayla his full and undivided attention. "And what are you doing back from Hoth so soon?"

"I had a vision, Master."

"A premonition?" Mace questioned with interest.

"No, it did not show me the future," Aayla quickly answered. "This was not foresight, it was…a warning."

"A warning about what?" Mace inquired, thoughtfully clasping his hands behind his back while his brow creased in concentration.

"I believe that Obi-Wan and Anakin are in great danger," Aayla retorted, noticing that her Masters' worried expression worsened at the disturbing news. "In my vision, there was a dark figure…it warned me that the Jedi are going to fall and that they would be the first to meet their fate. It was too powerful for me to simply ignore."

"Obi-Wan and Skywalker just left for Korriban this morning," Mace replied.

"Korriban?" Aayla gasped in shock. "Master, I do not believe this to be any mere coincidence. I believe that whatever I was warned about, it will take place during their mission."

"Come with me, we will try to contact them," Mace said as he spun around and strode out of the room. "We will need to alert the council of this new development."

Aayla quickened her pace and moved alongside the wizened Master while he made his way down the winding halls that led to the Temple's hangar bay.

"Master, where are we going?" she finally asked, not quite understanding where exactly he was leading her. "Shouldn't we be going the other way?"

"Most of the Masters are scattered around the galaxy tending to Republic affairs or trying to track down The Falard," Mace replied as they entered the massive hangar. "We will inform Master Yoda of our plans once we have departed."

"Where are we going?"

"Obi-Wan and Skywalker will need us on Korriban," Mace answered, moving towards a row of landed starfighters. "I will explain everything once we are on our way."

Without another word, the Jedi Masters climbed into the awaiting fighters and activated their engines to disembark.

* * *

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan kept their opened palms near their utility belts, prepared to snatch their lightsabers if necessary. Korriban was a planet of mountains, canyons and dry riverbeds. With the exception of the plants and dead weeds that covered its eerie landscape, it was devoid of any other signs of life. It was unnervingly silent and still. Unlike the other forest and jungle worlds that the two Jedi had visited in the past, there was not even the sound of native creatures chirping or singing in the distance…there was only the sound of their heavy footfall as they trudged through the unusually cold and dry climate. Even the shrill wind that blew seemed to make no noise as it swept by. 

"This place is too quiet for my liking," Anakin commented while they cautiously pressed on.

"Well, you have always been prone to loud environments," Obi-Wan remarked.

Suddenly, two blue lightsaber blades simultaneously burst to life as the pair of Jedi instinctively moved into defensive positions, both of them having felt a strong and unnatural ripple in the Force. They each stepped closer to the other – their backs almost touching while they intently inspected their surroundings for the source of the rift.

"Where?" Anakin questioned in a hushed voice.

"It is too vague to be sure," Obi-Wan whispered back. "Keep a watchful eye."

Not wishing to draw any unwanted attention, they moved to resume their course without speaking another word, and steadily watched out for any visible threat. Just then, a rustling in the bushes a short distance ahead of them immediately stopped them dead in their tracks. A long, tense silence ensued as they peered straight ahead at the thicket of bushes and dull colored foliage – the constant humming of their activated weapons filling the void around them. They both went rigid when a slim figure slowly emerged from the impenetrable plant-life in front of them. The feminine physique gave away the fact that the being was a woman, but a dark hooded cloak concealed her identity from them.

"Well, if it isn't Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker…The Negotiator and The Hero With No Fear," her soft, yet venomous voice came. "We have been waiting for you."

"Waiting?" Obi-Wan asked, furrowing a puzzled brow.

"My Master was expecting you much sooner," she casually replied. "He will be pleased to learn that you have finally decided to join us."

"Your Master? The Respian?" Anakin spoke up, glaring at the mysterious woman as she took another step forward. "Is he here? We would very much like to meet him if he is."

"He is here," the woman laughed. "I am sure we can arrange an introduction. As a matter of fact, I believe he is very eager to meet with both of you. He expressed much interest in meeting two of the most powerful and revered Jedi of all time."

Obi-Wan and Anakin cast each other wary looks before returning their focus to the imposing woman.

"If you will kindly relinquish your lightsabers, gentlemen," she calmly said.

"Thank you, but we would just assume hold onto them," Obi-Wan replied, his tone polite and pleasant.

"As you wish," the woman retorted with a hint of annoyance. "Then you leave me no choice, I'm afraid."

Anakin was the first to spot another group of cloaked figures as they seemingly appeared out of thin air and quickly formed a large circle around the cornered Jedi, crimson blades glowing in each of their gloved hands. Within a matter of seconds, the perimeter was completely surrounded by nearly a dozen of the armed assailants.

"Oh dear," Obi-Wan muttered to himself.

"You are trespassing on sacred ground," the woman growled. "Hand over your weapons or we will be forced to take them."

Turning to Obi-Wan, Anakin scratched the tip of his nose before sliding his index finger across his right eyebrow.

"Anakin, do you not remember what happened the last time we tried that?" Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation. "No-no, I will not allow that to happen again."

Then, Obi-Wan momentarily lost himself deep in thought until his face eventually broke out in a wide smile. He subtlety stroked his bearded chin and flicked his fingers, closely gauging his former padawans reaction.

"Here?" Anakin questioned, nodding his head in disapproval. "There are far too many of them for that, Obi-Wan."

"Enough!" the woman furiously exclaimed. "Take their lightsabers!"

"We will just have to improvise," Obi-Wan stated as the figures surrounding them purposely charged forward to pounce.

"That's one of my favorite words," Anakin replied with a smug smirk.

Just as the enemy closed in on them, the two Jedi leapt up over their heads and landed in the towering trees that rested directly above them, perching themselves on the stretching limbs that grew safely out of reach of their attackers.

"Aah, yes, why didn't we think of this before?" Obi-Wan quipped.

His feeling of relief was brief, however, and the blood-red blade of a lightsaber cleaved through the branches they crouched atop a short time later. Dislodging them from their place of hiding, the elegant black hilt returned to the hand of the cloaked woman who had thrown it while the pair of Jedi came tumbling back down to the ground.

"That could be a reason," Anakin remarked indignantly, swiftly rolling back to his feet and rising to his full height.

"It appears as if we will have to do this the hard way," Obi-Wan tentatively replied.

Anakin grinned at his old mentor. "You mean the fun way…"

* * *


	8. Chapter 7: Kinship

_

* * *

I'd just like to thank everybody for their reviews one more time. I love the feedback and I hope you're all still enjoying the story… __

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 7

**_Kinship_ **

* * *

Padme let a heavy yawn escape her lips as she rolled over in her large bed, reflexively reaching over towards Anakin's side to wrap her arm around him. Her spirits sank when she found it to be empty. The sheets were still cold where her husband would usually sleep, giving away the fact that he had not been there for quite some time. Her heart ached at the realization that he would not be around – and worse yet – that he would be gone for an undetermined period while on assignment, leaving her alone to cope with his absence. The more devastating possibility that he could actually lose his life during one of his dangerous missions had often haunted Padme's worried mind, but she fought to ignore the nagging thoughts the best she could. The idea of carrying on without Anakin alongside her was unacceptable…how could she ever live without him?

Stifling another tired yawn, the retired Senator tossed the thin sheets that covered her petite frame aside and crawled out of her comfortable bed, lowering her feet to the lush, carpeted floor and making her way towards the fresher adjoined with her room. Once she had reached its sink, she quickly splashed her face with cold water to help her wake up and patted herself dry with the soft towel that hung on the wall beside it. Then, after she had finished with her morning routine, she slipped into her favorite silk robe and started for the stairs to begin fixing breakfast.

When she reached the bottom of the staircase, Padme moved to enter the kitchen when she caught a glimpse of something in the sitting room just to her left. Curiously redirecting her course and walking into the elaborately decorated area, she spotted what had grabbed her attention…

"Anakin?" she breathed, a sharp gasp weakening her words.

She bounded forward, racing towards the couch that her husband lay sprawled out on as fast as her feet would carry her. However, her motion came to a sudden halt as she approached his unmoving form. Her first impression had been that her husband was asleep, but that assumption was quickly discarded when she saw that his eyes were distantly concentrated on the ceiling above, the vibrant blue that had previously filled them now replaced with a dull gray. Raising her hand to her mouth in horror, she spotted a deep gash in his ribcage – the front of his tunic soaked with what was unmistakably fresh blood.

"Anakin!"

The Jedi's limp arm dropped to his side just as the terrified shout left Padme's lips. The hilt of his bloodstained lightsaber dropped from his calloused palm when his lifeless fingers lost their grasp on it and it clattered to the floor with a loud thud, rolling to the former politicians trembling feet. She recoiled in fear and backed away from the device as it stopped in front of her – the glint of the visible silver alloy sending a tremor down her already shaking spine. Looking back up at Anakin through the tears that stung at her eyes, she felt her straining knees give out beneath her and she crumbled to the floor, burying her wet face in her hands as she nearly collapsed completely. Then, her head snapped back up to attention when a low cackling filled the room.

"Senator Amidala, your reputation precedes you," a dark silhouette said while it drifted out from the shadows beyond Anakin's broken body.

"Who are you?" Padme frantically demanded, slightly stumbling as she scrambled back to her feet and planted herself in a defensive stance. "W-what have you done to him?"

"Skywalker will be only one of many to meet the same fate," the silhouette hissed, its piercing yellow eyes boring into her.

"This is impossible!" Padme defiantly exclaimed, her words sounding almost hysterical, even to herself. Her vision blurred as more tears streamed down her unbelieving face. "I don't believe you! I don't believe you, you're lying!"

"Look for yourself, Senator, Skywalker is gone," the silhouette boasted as it extended a hand to indicate Anakin on the couch before them. "Search your feelings, Amidala…you know that I speak the truth."

Padme whirled around with a start when she felt a hand gently clasp onto her shoulder, almost knocking the woman behind her over in the process. Sabe reared back at the unexpected movement and took a hasty step away from her distraught friend with obvious wonder plastered over her worrisome features.

"Padme, it's just me!" she desperately cried out. "It's Sabe!"

Watching while Padme's glazed over eyes slowly returned to reality, Sabe sighed in relief.

Once again coherent, Padme turned back to inspect the couch that sat several feet away. It was unoccupied. There was no Anakin; no mysterious creature lurking in the darkness…there was only Sabe and herself.

She nervously returned her attention to her friend, her forehead creased in confusion. "What happened?"

"You were walking in your sleep," Sabe explained. "I heard you yelling from upstairs and found you here. What's going on?"

"I…I don't know," Padme meekly replied, still clearly troubled by her 'nightmare'. "Something is wrong, Sabe. We have to go to Coruscant."

"Coruscant?" Sabe pensively questioned. "Padme, what are you talking – "

"It's important, you have to trust me," Padme pleaded, interrupting her friend before she could finish her sentence. "I have to find out where Anakin and Obi-Wan are."

Sabe skeptically studied the other woman for a short moment. "I trust you, Padme. I will have Threepio get our affairs together and we can leave first thing in the morning."

"No," Padme retorted. "We have to leave now…"

* * *

Gracefully pivoting on his heels, Obi-Wan Kenobi expertly disposed of another of his attackers with an impressive display of speed and precision. So far, he and his former apprentice had been doing an efficient job of fending off the barrage of cloaked figures that continued to close in on their position, but he knew that they couldn't keep it up forever. Despite their remarkable capabilities and experience in combat, they would soon be overwhelmed by the sheer number of adversaries that surrounded them – a number that constantly grew by the second as their heated skirmish escalated further. 

Channeling all of his energy into shoving back several of his attackers with a powerful push of the Force, the Jedi Master cast a glance in his old padawans direction to check on his status once they landed a safe distance away. He looked just in time to see Anakin dodge one of the cloaked warriors as it lunged at him to strike with its deadly crimson blade. The lethal advance was easily parried and countered, and Anakin effortlessly delivered a fatal blow to his attackers abdomen before moving on to the next enemy.

Obi-Wan deflected a swipe made at his throat and resumed his own brawl when he was satisfied that Anakin had everything under control from his place in the ensuing battle. Trusting that the younger Jedi could handle himself, he shifted his full focus back to the figures that swarmed around him and proceeded to fight his way through the endless crowd. Much to his dismay, these particular attackers seemed to be more competent than those they had found dwelling within the hidden outpost on Hoth. Not only was their swordsmanship and lightsaber form more advanced, but they were also far more agile and skilled with the Force than their peers. Or perhaps, they were now warding off the teachers rather than the students.

Swiftly ducking another swing meant to decapitate him, Obi-Wan cut down the figure that wielded the weapon and flipped back through the air, slicing through the attacker that he could feel approaching him from behind. He couldn't help but notice that these Dark Jedi still had their flaws. As the Jedi were taught early on in their lives at the Temple, the head was the worst mark to strike when in a duel. It was not difficult to outmaneuver a swipe made at the neck and – if such an advance were successfully avoided – it left you open and susceptible to a counter attack by your opponent. As a result, most Jedi deterred from using such methods during sparring matches. Apparently, though, these individuals had not yet learned the same valuable lessons.

Obi-Wan grimaced when his blue blade clashed with the familiar red blade that belonged to the woman who had started their whole mess, both of them scintillating upon contact. As they pressed closer together and attempted to overpower each other, Obi-Wan tried to peer beneath the hood that still obscured the strangers face, but her hood kept her identity well concealed.

"Can we not be civil about this?" he spoke up through gritted teeth.

"You were given the chance to be civil," the woman barked back, clearly absorbed in their test of brute strength and willpower. "Don't worry, Master Kenobi, I won't make you suffer…much."

"Well, isn't that considerate of you, miss…" Obi-Wan mocked, hoping to get a response out of the infuriated woman.

"Darth Palomeir, Mistress of the Sith," she replied as she tilted her head up, revealing a sinister grin. "Know it well, Kenobi, for it will be the last name you ever hear."

Suddenly, without another word, Obi-Wan took advantage of the momentary distraction and drew one hand back while keeping his other securely wrapped around his lightsaber. Calling on the assistance of the Force, he sent the woman sailing back through the air until she slammed into a nearby tree and was stopped in mid-flight upon impact. He smirked to himself when he heard her growl and she pulled herself up from the ground, now enraged ever more than before and somewhat rattled from the collision.

"You cannot allow a lapse in judgment to leave you exposed to your enemy," Obi-Wan lectured in satisfaction.

There was no hesitation as the woman leapt forward and their lightsabers met once again in a blaze of fury. This time, Obi-Wan was pressed back several steps as she hammered against his glowing blade faster than the eye could see, her newfound speed a mixture of her growing hate and anger. The power of the dark side increasingly fed her need and desire for revenge. Obi-Wan knew that the workings of the dark side held no secrets: everything was fueled by a lust for power and bloodshed.

Realizing that he was quickly losing footing against his adversary, Obi-Wan concentrated on searching the Force for an alternative way to end the fight. His silent quandary was answered a moment later when Anakin appeared overhead, slashing at the woman's crimson blade and knocking her back a step as he flipped through the air. The instant his feet touched down, he dove to the ground and rolled to his feet, narrowly dodging an incoming blow from one of the cloaked figures before whipping around to face his former mentor.

"You looked like you could use some help, Master."

"Indeed, Anakin, thank you for the assistance," Obi-Wan replied.

"You are impossibly outnumbered, Jedi," the woman spat in disgust, bracing herself for the next assault while she readily brandished her humming lightsaber. "You have no hope of escaping here alive. Surrender now and Lord Respian may see fit to spare your lives."

Anakin cautiously watched the cloaked figures that lingered around the three of them, standing in place as if they were waiting for some kind of signal from their superior.

"You underestimate the Jedi if you think we will give up that easily," Anakin bitterly retorted.

"Anakin, wait…" Obi-Wan sternly ordered, holding a hand up and gesturing for him not to take action. He then thumbed his lightsaber and switched it off, glancing over at the other Jedi. "She is right. This is no use, we are outmatched by over two-dozen bodies."

Anakin's eyes widened in astonishment and accusation. "You can't seriously be considering – "

"It is our only chance," Obi-Wan cut him off. "Now is not the time for this."

"I say now is the perfect time for this," Anakin argued, glaring daggers at Obi-Wan while his grip remained unchanged on his still activated lightsaber. "You know we can't just hand ourselves over, Obi-Wan, they'll kill us both."

"They will do nothing of the sort until they have consulted with their leader," Obi-Wan confidently stated. "You must trust me, Anakin. You must trust in the Force."

"With all due respect, Master, the Force is telling me something much different than what it's telling you," Anakin said before spinning around and cutting down the nearest cloaked figure.

That one decision was all it took. The battle once again erupted and the Dark Jedi engaged the two Masters, viciously dashing forward to make their final strike. The hooded woman sprang forward as well, obviously intent on claiming Obi-Wan for herself. He barely parried the first thrust of her crimson blade, but his lightsaber was ignited and ready by the time her second flew towards his midsection. He deftly stepped aside and batted the glowing blade away – stabbing another figure through the chest as it charged at him.

"You have failed to teach your padawan patience, Obi-Wan," the woman commented as she predatorily circled the Jedi Master, a hint of amusement in her tone. "I would be most interested in learning just what exactly you did teach him during his years under your tutelage. He has forfeit both of your lives with his arrogance and foolishness."

"You have not won the day yet, milady," Obi-Wan calmly replied.

"Kenobi, you are blind," she sneered. "You couldn't even defeat me as a padawan, how can you expect to vanquish me with the power of the dark side at my disposal?"

Obi-Wan quirked an intrigued brow. "Are you saying that we have met before, Miss Palomeir?"

"I am deeply hurt that you don't remember, Obi-Wan," the woman sarcastically retorted in fain hurt, reaching up to remove her hood. "It hasn't been that long, has it?"

Obi-Wan couldn't contain a gasp of shock when the woman's hood was pulled back, revealing a face that he immediately recognized.

"Siri!"

"How nice, you do remember me," his childhood friend mused.

* * *

Aayla Secura gazed out at the brown and green globe of Korriban from the cockpit of her starfighter, Master Windu taking point just ahead of her from behind the controls of his own Delta-7. Even from a distance, the bleak world caused an involuntary shudder to pass through the Twi'lek Jedi. Korriban was a place of dark myths and legends – many of its historical tales and fables having lasted generation after generation. Some were speculated to be nothing more than stories thought up to frighten younglings of the dark side while others were well-known facts that were stored in the Temple Archives back on Coruscant. Now staring at the drab planet, Aayla couldn't help but recall one story in particular: the legacy of an evil Sith Lord named Darth Malak. 

For thousands of years, the Sith and the Jedi had waged war with control of the galaxy at stake. Though the Jedi Order didn't seek to rule, they served the Republic and its people in an effort to maintain peace and diplomacy. Millennia after the galaxy was left reeling from the Sith's last uprising, the legend of Malak was still a common tale.

History told of Malak having been horridly injured in a lightsaber duel. Though no pictures existed to show just how disfigured he had actually been, an enemy had severed his lower jaw and he had been forced to wear a metallic jaw guard that hid his wound from view. The guard had also included a vocoder, through which he spoke with a distorted tone that he had used to his advantage when in battle. Apparently, the booming sound of his voice had been quite intimidating.

The Jedi Knight turned Sith had fought valiantly to repulse the Mandalorian marauders shortly after the end of the Great Sith War. While the Republic was still reeling and licking its wounds from the devastating conflict, Malak had been foremost among the famous heroes of the turmoil filled era. Unlike many other Jedi who had been known and praised for their clever military strategies, Malak had gained a reputation as a headstrong warrior who would recklessly charge into danger and give no thought to the consequences. As documented, his former Masters had been well aware of his impetuousness during his days at the Jedi training academy located on Dantooine. The records spoke of the old Council having been hesitant to unleash Malak onto the battlefields, but the outbreak of the Mandalorian Wars had left them with very few options, and so he had been dispatched to fight.

Eventually turning the tide of the Mandalorian invasions, Malak had pursued their fleeing forces into uncharted regions of space. All contact had been lost between the Republic and the missing Jedi for months, and it was during the time of his disappearance that something terrible had happened…Malak had succumbed to the dark side. He would later return to the galaxy not as a Jedi Knight, but as a Sith Lord. He had reemerged after somehow amassing a huge military force and with each world that had been conquered, they had added to their legions. Disturbingly, many Jedi and Republic soldiers had switched sides to follow Malak, pledging their allegiance to the growing Sith movement. The Republic had stood on the verge of collapse due to the relentless assaults of Darth Malak's army. From the bridge of his massive cruiser knows as the Leviathan, he had repeatedly ordered the razing of entire worlds, and planets such as Taris and Dantooine had felt the might of the Sith Lord's wrath.

Some claimed that Malak had followed the ships of the Mandalorian marauders to Korriban and it was the evil planet that had corrupted him, turning him to the dark side and beginning the chain reaction that had nearly toppled the Old Republic. Others said that the temptation to give himself over to the dark side had always been present and that his conversion had only been a matter of time – that it was bound to happen, regardless of his visiting Korriban or not. Whichever story was true, everybody agreed on one thing…none of them ever wanted to set foot on the gruesome world.

"Master Secura, I am receiving an encoded message that appears to be transmitting from Korriban somewhere," a voice suddenly spoke up, breaking Aayla's train of thought.

"Where?" she asked.

"The coordinates aren't precise," Mace answered through her starfighters' communications unit. "But the line has been identified as Skywalker's. I am attempting to lock onto its frequency now, standby."

"Standing by, Master."

Aayla patiently waited for Mace Windu to finish his analysis while a knowing smirk lit her face. She had no doubt that it was R2-D2 who was trying to contact them…

* * *


	9. Chapter 8: Epiphany

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 8

_Epiphany_

* * *

The distinct echo of Yoda's gimer stick tapping against the marble floors of the Jedi Temple resounded through its expansive halls, filling the otherwise silent area while the aging Master steadily toddled towards his destination. He had scheduled a meeting with former Senator Amidala after she had requested an audience with him earlier in the day and he had every intention of keeping the appointment. The strong-willed politician from Naboo had long been a friend and ally not only to the Republic, but to the Jedi as well. Not only that, she was the wife of none other than Anakin Skywalker, which was no doubt the reason behind her wanting to speak with him.

The diminutive Jedi huffed as he continued on his way…he knew that the retired representative of the Galactic Senate was going to want answers that he could not answer. The fact of the matter was that young Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi had gone missing on the hellish planet of Korriban. The only information that he could supply the headstrong Senator with on the subject was that Mace Windu and Aayla Secura had gone to assist the other two Jedi, but had found nothing besides their abandoned starfighters since their arrival to the deserted homeworld of the Sith.

Much to his chagrin, the disconcerting visions that Yoda had warned Master Windu of were coming to fruition. The critical events that had built up to Skywalker and Kenobi's untimely disappearance had all occurred without his knowledge that they would eventually lead to the disturbing future that he had foreseen.

It was fortunate that Mace had realized what was happening upon hearing news of Obi-Wan and Anakin's terrible development. Yoda had told his fellow Jedi Master that both Obi-Wan and his old apprentice would soon be faced with great obstacles – obstacles that they would need help to overcome. The dark side was growing within the galaxy once again, though not nearly as prominent as it had been with Darth Sidious…yet. However, this new presence was just as elusive as the treacherous Sith Lord had been while disguising himself as the resolute Supreme Chancellor and beloved leader of the Old Republic. He could only hope that this enemy was nowhere near as deceitful as Palpatine had been and it would reveal itself before more damage could be done to the united systems that the Republic consisted of.

Yoda's gaze fell on two elegantly dressed women and one golden protocol droid that teetered just behind them while they strode down the hallway in his direction, their steps determined and purposeful. A wistful smile found its way onto his withered features as they drew near.

"Lost patience, have you?" Yoda smirked, fondly regarding his visitors. "No longer as expeditious as I once was, am I. Another testament of my advanced age, it is."

"I apologize for barging in like this, Master Yoda, but I am eager to find out what is happening with Anakin and Obi-Wan," Padme replied. "The Jedi have been overly secretive about disclosing their whereabouts."

"Tell you of their situation in person, I wanted to," Yoda somberly retorted.

"Situation?" Sabe intervened from beside her friend. "What situation?"

Yoda took a deep breath before responding. "Heard of Korriban, have you?"

"Korriban," Padme repeated the name in recognition while she furrowed her brow in deep concentration. "I am somewhat familiar with it. Anakin has mentioned it before, but I don't know much beyond the fact that the Sith originated there."

"To Korriban, Skywalker and Master Kenobi have gone," Yoda continued, detecting the Senators surprise and fear at the startling information through his unique connection with the Force. "Sent there in search of The Falard, they were."

"And…" Sabe said expectantly, speaking for Padme after noticing that her friend seemed to be slightly flustered by the news.

"Lost contact, we have," Yoda replied. "Sent to help, Masters Windu and Secura were. Report back, they will, once Anakin and Obi-Wan have been found."

"Oh dear," Threepio blurted out while he listened from a close distance.

"How long ago did you lose contact?" Padme anxiously questioned.

"Recent, it was," Yoda answered.

Padme's expression grew wary. "What are they doing to find them?"

"Everything, Senator," Yoda confidently stated. "Stop, we will not, until they are found and brought back to Coruscant."

"Padme," Sabe whispered as she softly nudged the retired politician with her elbow, receiving a reluctant glance from the other woman in return.

Catching the brief exchange, Yoda rested his hands atop his worn walking stick and patiently looked between his two guests. "Something to tell me, have you?"

Padme cleared her throat and cast Sabe one more glance before turning back to the waiting Jedi Master, hesitating for a short moment before proceeding.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Last night I had…a dream of sorts," she began, instantly grabbing the Masters full attention. "As you know, I am not Force sensitive, so it obviously wasn't a vision, but…it also wasn't any normal dream. Sabe found me walking in my sleep after I had already wandered out of my room. I remember thinking that it was morning, but it was still dark out when she found me. It was just before she woke me that…I saw an image of Anakin and a creature that had taken his life. Master Yoda, I don't believe it was a hallucination or some figment of my imagination. I believe that it was a warning."

"Similar encounters, many Jedi have had," Yoda immediately confirmed. "Concealed in darkness, was this creature? Its identity hidden beneath a hood, perhaps?"

"Yes, it was," Padme answered as her eyes widened in recollection. "What does this mean, Master Yoda? Why would I be having these encounters?"

"A strong presence in the Force, your bond with Skywalker has given you," Yoda retorted. "Difficult to separate your signatures, it sometimes is. A target, it has made you…"

"What do you mean 'a target'?" Sabe asked defensively, suddenly concerned for her friends' safety.

"Attempting to disrupt the Jedi, this being is," Yoda said calmly as he shook his head in unrest. "Trying to infiltrate our minds in order to inflict confusion and panic, it is. With you, it has the same intentions, Senator. Allow it to create fear, you cannot. Allow it to succeed in consuming your thoughts, you cannot."

"I'm afraid I still don't understand," Padme admitted. "What would this being have to gain by attacking me?"

"Undetermined, its motives are," Yoda replied while his eyelids slid shut. "Clouded by the dark side, it is. Impossible to tell."

Slowly exhaling and opening his eyes, the small Jedi moved to resume his walk, the two women and their nervous droid following in tow. Once he was afforded some spare time, Yoda would be sure to meditate on their current predicament and look further into Senator Amidala's involvement in the mysterious beings ultimate plot.

* * *

Korriban looked no better close up than it did from afar. The landscape was a wasteland of dead and dying wildlife, the air itself stale and bitter as its chilling breezes nipped at Aayla's Secura's exposed skin. Just as she had suspected, she and Master Windu had discovered that it was indeed R2-D2 who had been transmitting to them from the planets barren surface. Shortly after they had set down on the ancient gravesite of the Sith, they had found two unoccupied starfighters; those of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. While leaving Obi-Wan's R4 astromech droid and their own behind, they had set out to find the missing Jedi Masters with Artoo as their guide. Aayla and Mace had been extremely disappointed when the excitable droid had led them to a vicinity littered with the corpses of several fallen figures – all of which dawned dark robes and markings on their faces – but they had not been discouraged from continuing their search. Each of the figures had been skewered or cut down, the lacerations and deep injuries on their bodies indicating those that could be easily identified as wounds sustained from lightsabers. The residue of the conflict could still be felt lingering in the air around them. 

"I think it would be safe to say that these warriors were introduced to Obi-Wan and Anakin's lightsaber blades," Aayla dryly remarked.

"It would appear so," Mace agreed.

"Artoo, scan the area for any active signs of life. See if you can't track down who or whatever was here and find out where the survivors went," Aayla instructed while she surveyed the unsettling scene before her. "If there were any survivors, that is."

"There were survivors," Mace reassured his companion. "I can still feel something nearby."

Aayla cautiously studied their surroundings. "Let us hope that it can't feel us."

A series of low whistles and chirps emitted from Artoo after a long wait. Unfortunately, his scans had come up with no results. That meant that the trail went cold from where they stood, leaving them with nothing to go by but their eyes, their intuition…the guidance and direction of the Force. But the Force was tainted on this world – altered and impaired by the pure energy of the dark side that flowed like a torrent of waves, washing over and lashing out at the light, drowning everything in its path as it engulfed all life that it came into contact with. The Force was not natural on Korriban. It was so plagued and poisoned by the corruption of the dark side that it felt an impossible feat to cleanse it of its deteriorating disease, that it could never be salvaged, it could never be saved from the clutches of the Sith's past existence and occupation on its cursed soil.

"Search for clues," Mace said as he crouched down, intently inspecting the ground in front of him. It had obviously been trampled by various entities during the skirmish that had taken place. "Footprints leading away from the battle site, trails…anything that might be able to send us in the right direction. As of now, we have no leads. We need something to set us on the right course or we will be walking blind."

"Take a look around, Artoo," Aayla ordered as she herself moved to investigate.

Artoo beeped an affirmative before conducting his own search. The three of them had only been wafting through the area for a few standard minutes when Aayla and Mace suddenly shot upright, straightening their backs as a familiar Force signature called out to them like a homing beacon.

"It's Obi-Wan," Mace stated first.

"Where is he?" Aayla asked, holding a hand up to her temple while she did her best to locate the missing Jedi Master.

"He is being moved," Mace replied as he did the same. "He is being transported off planet. We must return to our ships and pursue him."

"They could be luring us into a trap, Master," Aayla warned.

"Trap or no trap, that is Obi-Wan and he needs our help," Mace retorted, urgently hastening through the dead bodies at his feet and starting back in the direction from which they had come. "Quickly, we don't have much time!"

Without delay, Aayla followed suit with Artoo hot on her heels…

* * *

After their meeting with Master Yoda back at the Jedi Temple, Padme and Sabe had taken an air taxi to 500 Republica. Even though Padme hadn't visited Coruscant much since she had stepped down from her Senatorial duties, she had kept her apartment in the building as a place to take up residence in on the rare occasions that she did return. After all, Anakin was a Jedi Master and he still had to check in with the Temple on a regular basis. From time to time, she would join him on his trips back to the city-planet to catch up with old friends and acquaintances that she had served alongside. And despite her not having any official stand in the Senate any longer, her voice still carried a great weight among its representatives and delegates. Deep down, she knew that she would always have a spark for politics. She had spent most of her life speaking for people who could not speak for themselves and she remained just as passionate in her beliefs that peace would prevail – that liberty and justice would flourish – as she had been before she had ever even taken her place on the throne of Naboo so many years earlier. 

Rummaging through a wide range of datapads, she had wasted no time in pulling up whatever historical documents she could about the Sith's ancient homeworld, Korriban, in hopes of learning more about its cultures and the dangers it presented to its inhabitants. She had put Sabe to work as well.

"Find anything useful yet?" the former chief handmaiden of the Theed Royal Palace asked.

"Not yet," Padme replied distantly, too enthralled in the datapads that she was skimming through to tear her gaze away. "These records don't give many details. They give information about the magocratic dictatorship of the Sith, but nothing about the planet itself."

"And what exactly are you looking for?" Sabe inquired.

Padme released a heavy sigh as her shoulders sagged in exhaustion. "I don't know. I just…I can't explain why, but I feel that we are overlooking something important."

"You're too stressed out, Padme," Sabe replied soothingly. "Maybe you should try and get some rest. We can pick up where we left off in – "

"Wait!" Padme suddenly exclaimed, lifting one of the many scattered datapads close enough to her eyes that it almost touched her face. She quickly read through the strings of writing, her lips twitching in fascination while she did so. "I found something."

With her interest peaked, Sabe leaned over to peer down at the datapad from where she sat. "What is it?"

"It says here that spice miners and smugglers have been known to operate on Korriban from time to time," Padme answered. "According to this, the Horuset system has been all but deserted since the Sith's rule, and illegal traders have occasionally relied on the location to stay under the radar while managing their payments and goods. The latest case was discovered…almost seven years ago."

"How does that help us?"

"It talks about hidden routes and passages that were used by the crime rings," Padme explained as she continued to read, an aggravated frown plastered on her face. "But it doesn't say where they are."

"Surely the Jedi will know," Sabe speculated.

"These are the same records that the Jedi have in their possession," Padme sighed. "Their Archives mostly contain history on the Sith themselves, not Korriban. Master Yoda told me as much."

Sabe's forehead creased in obvious unease and concern. "Just what are you thinking, Padme?"

A knowing smirk soon replaced the retired Senators frown. "Are you hungry?"

* * *

Trailing behind Padme while she bobbed and weaved through the crowds that filled the walkways of Coco Town, Sabe glanced around at the various businesses and dilapidated establishments that lined its dirtied streets. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of walking, her friend stopped at the entrance of one of the local restaurants and gazed up at the sign that hung above its main doors. 

"Dex's Diner?" Sabe pondered aloud.

"Trust me," was the other woman's blunt response.

Without another word, Padme pushed her way into the eatery and Sabe rushed after her. Once inside, she was pleasantly surprised. Though quaint and outdated, the small café was much nicer and cleaner than the kind of place that she had expected to waltz into. The environment was warm and the setting was nostalgic – reminiscent of older styles that most newer cantinas and diners had abandoned long ago. The bars and tables were occupied with what could only be described as common folk. Hard-working laborers and ordinary Coruscanti patrons sipped at cups of freshly brewed Jawa juice and ardees while others ate full meals, many of them sharing in gossip and idle chatter.

Stepping up to the main counter, the two women were immediately greeted by a whirring and wheeled WA-7 droid.

"Welcome to Dex's Diner, would you like a table?"

"Actually, I was hoping to speak with Dex," Padme spoke up. "I am a close friend of a friend."

"Dex, you got company," the droid called back over its shoulder before drifting away to tend to the other customers.

Emerging from the back kitchens, one of the cooks casually approached the counter while he wiped his multiple hands with a washcloth. Padme knew that he was Dexter Jettster the second she saw him. Obi-Wan had often mentioned the burly Besalisk when recalling what he had referred to as 'interesting' incidents from his past.

"Well, what can I do for you ladies?" he asked politely.

"We are friends of Obi-Wan Kenobi's," Padme replied. "We were hoping you might be able to help us."

The husky Besalisk heartily laughed as he slapped one of his numerous hands on the counter in front of him, briskly walking around it to join his visitors on the other side. "How is ol' Obi-Wan? Hasn't been around for a while. Of course, the life of a Jedi Master is a busy one."

"He is…on an assignment right now," Padme said, hesitating uncomfortably.

If he noticed her pause, Dex didn't acknowledge it. He gestured towards a vacant table and ushered his guests to its empty seats, plopping himself down opposite Padme and Sabe as they slid into one of the sides.

"So, how can I help?" he questioned once they were all seated. "Any friends of Obi-Wan's are friends of mine."

"We were wondering if you know anything about a planet called Korriban," Padme started, keeping her voice low to avoid being overheard by eavesdroppers.

"Korriban?" Dex whispered back as his eyes widened like saucers. "Listen, gal, there are some things you are better off not knowin' about. Korriban being one of 'em."

"It is imperative that we learn everything we can about it," Padme firmly countered.

"Might I ask why two lovely ladies such as yourselves would be interested in such a dreadful destination?" Dex retorted while his stare turned skeptical and scrutinizing.

"My husband is stranded there," Padme said, determination lacing her every word. "Anakin Skywalker."

"Anakin Skywalker!" Dex gasped. "Stars' end, what has he gotten himself into?"

"Trouble," Sabe remarked.

"Please, tell us what you know," Padme pressed on, her expression desperate and imploring.

"This may take some time," he warned.

Padme's eyes remained locked on the Besalisk. "We're in no rush."

Running one of his massive hands over his contorted face, Dex Jettster let out an exasperated sigh and heavily slouched in his seat.

"Obi-Wan is gonna owe me one for this…"

* * *


	10. Chapter 9: Covenant

_

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews, I really do appreciate them. It makes my day when I read that you guys are still enjoying the story and it inspires me to write more often, which means I update more often. Anyways, I could go on thanking you forever, but it would probably get boring after a few paragraphs, so I'll stop there…__

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 9

**_Covenant _**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker tightly clenched his jaw while he tugged and pulled at the restraints that bound his wrists and ankles together, his protesting muscles aching and burning due to the self-inflicted strain that had been put on his body as a result of his futile attempts to free himself. Suspended in the air several feet above the ground, he floated in an energy field that he noted was quite similar to the type of tractor beam that would be found on a large freighter or containercrafts to assist in handling fragile cargo and exports, quickly and efficiently. Though tractor beams were most commonly used to drag objects from place to place by ships, the technology had also been adapted to apply to safe and humane methods of containing prisoners. The grappling rays – or magnetic beams as some called them – were no longer used only for starport employment or armament for military vessels and galactic pirates, but for apprehending and detaining criminals or other selected targets as well. Anakin felt anger and resentment rise within him at the thought of such a simple invention getting the better of him. If it weren't for the glowing energy field that surrounded him, he would have had no trouble in snapping his bindings and making for his escape. However, in his current state, he was in no position to flee or defend himself if he were to come under attack by hostiles.

Finally admitting to himself that his struggles would not accomplish anything after what seemed like hours of failed efforts to break his restrained limbs loose, he allowed his body to slightly relax and anxiously glanced around at the dark cave in which he had been imprisoned. He inwardly cursed at himself for his foolishness and the rash decision that had landed him in the grasp of the Jedi's mysterious quarry, The Falard. If only he had heeded Obi-Wan's advice. He had thought his old Masters' suggestion to surrender to the Dark Jedi insane at the time of its proposal, but now he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps his mentor had devised some kind of alternate plan that could have spared them both their unfortunate fate. In the end, they had been seized by dozens of enemy warriors anyways…his impulsive actions had obviously not improved the outcome of the battle any.

Shaking the troubling possibility from his churning mind, Anakin peered through the darkness of the damp cave and fixed his gaze on the opened door that taunted him from across the room. Hanging ajar and begging for him to step through it, the awaiting passage was located on the wall opposite the one that he himself hovered before in midair. His eyes narrowed when he saw a shadow moving along the jagged halls just outside it, loud footsteps approaching from a place that he was unable to see from his wretched vantage point. It wasn't long before a figure clad in black robes and a thick cloak joined him, the glint of its sickening yellow eyes studying him from beneath its cumbersome hood as it slowly lurched through the doorway.

"Where is Obi-Wan?" Anakin half demanded, not even giving the intruder a chance to address him.

"Asking about another while you are left alone and vulnerable, that is an honorable quality," the figure said in an amused tone. "Don't worry, Master Kenobi is fine. He has not yet outlived his usefulness…he still has a role to play, just as you do."

Not understanding the meaning of his captors' statement, Anakin's only response was an intensified glare.

"You still don't realize who you are, do you?" the figure continued. "The Hero With No Fear…the Chosen One. Anakin Skywalker, destined to save the Jedi and restore balance to the Force. What a pitiful prophecy they have concocted. The Jedi actually have the audacity to claim that an instrument of the light will someday fix everything and set the wrongs of our existence right, as if it were that simple. The weight of the galaxy has been placed on your shoulders, my young friend, dare you expect to lift it?"

"Why don't you stop speaking in riddles and tell me what you want," Anakin impatiently retorted.

"Direct and to the point, I can admire that," the figure replied, seemingly un-phased by his prisoners harsh tone. "What I want, Skywalker, is to do what my ancestors could not. To fulfill the wishes of the prophets."

"Great, another fanatic," Anakin mumbled. "I have met plenty of others just like you."

"Not quite like me, I can assure you," the figure chuckled as if it were chatting with an old friend, taking a broad step forward to close the distance that lay between them. "You see, we have much more in common than you might think. Just like you, I was not birthed by a mother and a father…I was conceived by the Force itself, to serve my purpose."

Anakin's fists reflexively balled at his sides, his rages building up and gradually taking hold of him as memories of his beloved mother, Shmi Skywalker, flashed through his throbbing head. "And what purpose would that be?"

"To see to it that you serve your purpose, of course," the figure said nonchalantly. "You are supposed to tip the balance of the Force, that much is true…but in the favor of which side, that is yet to be determined. The Jedi believe that you are their savior, but the Sith believe that you are meant to end the oppression of the Dark Order and vindicate certain…misconstrued aspects of our kind."

"You are not a Sith Lord," Anakin defiantly countered. "You are nothing more than an obsessed imposter. The Sith are extinct, I saw to it myself."

The figure turned its back to the Jedi Master as it reached into its cloak, pulling something out that was obscured from his view. "Are you so sure?"

"Their ways died with Darth Sidious three years ago."

"Not died…only put to rest temporarily," the figure corrected. "The Sith can never die, my friend. The dark side is too strong a flame to be extinguished."

Anakin's eyes widened when the figure turned back around, revealing a small, defined object that it held in the center of its flattened palm. The device was unmistakable. In this creatures hand rested a Sith holocron, activated and shimmering with an eerie red glow. The crimson object cast a gloomy blood-colored sheet of light on the walls and ground, illuminating the rough surfaces of rock and stone.

"Who are you?" Anakin managed to ask through his shock.

"I think you know by now," the figure replied, once again pocketing the holocron in the folds of its dark robes.

"The Respian," Anakin stated bitterly.

"Among other things."

Reaching a gloved hand up to pull back its hood, the figure flashed a sinister smile at the look of pure astonishment that his appearance had evoked in his prisoner. Utter disbelief and confusion blanketed the helpless Jedi's face.

"It can't be!" he exclaimed.

"I can see right through you, Anakin Skywalker," the words fell from Qui-Gon Jinn's grinning lips. "Your dreams, your memories, the ones you love, the ones you hate…your greatest fears."

Anakin could only watch in stunned silence as the deceased Jedi Master began to pace in front of him, his presence vanishing in the shadows as he stepped through them.

"You may know very little about me, but I know everything about you," he said as he reemerged from the darkness, his voice changed to match his altered features. Once again moving into the dim light, the treacherous Count Dooku took even more satisfaction in his captives bewildered expression. "Yes, the Jedi did cut me down, didn't they? But not before you took my hands from me."

Anakin's confusion soon ebbed as realization dawned on him. "You're a changeling."

"Oh, I am much more than that, my dear boy," Dooku boasted. "I am the Force in all its glory."

Casually clasping his hands behind his back, the man once known as Darth Tyranus faded back into the shadows with a crude smirk.

"Is this all you can do?" Anakin spat in disdain. "You cannot strike fear into me with these cheap imitations. You are wasting your time."

"Though my intentions are not to strike fear into you, I most surely could if I so desired," Dooku's voice replied. "For I know what you fear most, Skywalker. You fear loss. Loss of the one you love above all others…the Senator."

Anakin's rages flared at the mention of Padme. "If you touch a single hair on her head – "

"Now-now, you would be wise to keep your temper. Anger leads to the dark side, after all," the Respian interrupted in a voice that the floating Jedi had not heard before.

Not able to place the deep and imposing rumble that now filled the cave, Anakin intently listened as the sound of something truly unsettling assaulted his ears…something mechanical. Some form of breathing apparatus, he ventured to guess.

"You will find in time, my young friend, that one cannot escape who they are."

* * *

Sabe frowned while she watched Padme and Chancellor Organa's secretary argue to the point that she thought fists could soon be thrown, Threepio almost cowering in the corner as he flailed his arms and did his best to reason with the feuding women. However, his pleading fell on deaf ears and he was given no notice. Folding her arms across her chest and keeping her nose out of the dispute, Sabe listened as the snooty secretary gave excuse after excuse, saying that the Chancellor was either too busy preparing for a meeting with the Senate or that appointments had to be scheduled in advance if somebody wanted an audience with the leader of the Republic. All of these excuses were ignored and instantly dismissed by Padme. 

"Just tell him that Senator Amidala is here to see him," she instructed. "It won't take long, I only need a moment of his time."

"And as I have told you repeatedly, you may have a moment of his time when you have arranged a meeting beforehand," the pompous secretary countered. "Now, will I need to contact building security and have you escorted out or would you like to schedule something for the future? I am sure we can work you in sometime next week."

"Next week?" Padme nearly gasped. "I don't have a week to wait. Please, just go and tell him – "

Just then, all eyes turned to Bail Organa's office as its doors slid open and out waltzed the Chancellor himself, fully clothed in the regal and traditional attire that signified his noble position in the Senate. His face lit up when he saw Padme.

"Senator Amidala, what a wonderful surprise!" he warmly greeted her. "What brings you back to Coruscant?"

"Not the best of circumstances, I'm afraid," Padme solemnly replied. "I was hoping I might have a word with you."

"Yes, of course, come in," Bail said as he extended a hand and gestured for she and Sabe to enter his office. They quickly obliged and did so, Threepio scurrying in behind them while they received a deathly stare from the secretary. Apparently, she was not fond of her authority being undermined. However, a less than sincere smile replaced her scowl when Bail turned to her. "Hold my calls, if you would."

"I will, Chancellor."

Padme and Sabe took two of the five chairs that sat in front of Bail's desk, patiently waiting as he drifted into the room to join them.

The doors to the office slid shut and he took his seat as well. "Now, what can I do for you, Padme?"

"I need your help," Padme began to explain. "We have visited a…trusted source of Obi-Wan Kenobi's."

"Oh yes, Obi-Wan…" Bail trailed off. "Master Yoda has told me of his latest exploration of Korriban with Anakin. I am assuming that you are here to discuss their situation, are you not?"

"Technically, yes," Padme answered, causing her longtime acquaintance to crease his forehead in puzzlement. "I have actually come to ask you for a favor."

"You know that I will do anything in my power to help," Bail reassured her.

"I am glad to hear you say that," Padme said with a weak smile. "Because this is a big one."

Intrigued and genuinely curious about what the ex-Senator had to say, Bail intently leaned forward on his desk and listened as she informed him – in detail – of what had transpired with Dexter Jettster the day before.

* * *

As youngsters growing up in the polished corridors of the Jedi Temple, padawans did – on occasion – strike up strong and long-lasting friendships. Siri Tachi had been a contemporary of Obi-Wan's when they had first started down the challenging path to Jedi Knighthood. A short time after Obi-Wan had been paired with the honorable Qui-Gon Jinn as his Master, Siri had become apprenticed to the venerable Adi Gallia, and the two Jedi had been sent their separate ways to learn the ways of the Force under the guidance and tutelage of their new mentors. 

During their time spent apart, both had gained much knowledge from their Masters. Siri's lightsaber talents and technique had been exceptional – often combating with a fighting style that was highly athletic and yet very focused. Although, the ambitious padawans' determination had often proven troublesome during lessons as she had difficulty comprehending when it was prudent to refrain or withdraw from a fight. Obi-Wan had kept himself updated on Siri's progress while he was unable to see her in person, and it had been a shattering blow to not only the Jedi, but to him personally, when she had abandoned the Order shortly after the Battle of Naboo in which his Master had been savagely slain during a duel with the first Sith to surface in nearly a thousand years. Word had gotten back to him that Master Gallia and Siri had engaged in a severe disagreement while tracking smugglers on the Kessel Run, which culminated in the younger Jedi's shocking departure. Not long after hearing of the distressing news, he had discovered that Siri had not only turned her back on her training and heritage, but had also allied herself with the infamous Krayn – one of the most despicable and barbaric slave traders who had ever stalked the Republic spacelanes. But even despite her drastic changes, the possibility that she would one day give herself over to the dark side had never once entered his mind. The truth of her turn stung at his heart.

"Are you feeling well rested?"

So caught up and engrossed in his thoughts that he had not even noticed the set of eyes that observed him from the outer perimeter of his confining cell, Obi-Wan looked up at the scintillating energy field that presently kept him at bay with a start. There she stood, just as he had always remembered her, though lacking the sparkling radiance and zest for life that had once kept him so captivated. Siri Tachi, the woman who had denounced her place as a Jedi…the woman who had taken the title of a Sith.

Like the rest of the Dark Jedi, distinct symbols that the Archives back on Coruscant had identified as having originated from ancient Sith scriptures on Korriban marked her once innocent face. She was as beautiful and youthful as ever, but her eyes blazed with a fury and hate that could not be denied.

"Siri," was all he could muster up in response.

"Is that all you have to say after all this time?" she mocked.

"What would you have me say?" he asked with a heavy sigh. "You are a Sith. You are no longer the same person that I once knew."

"As blind as ever, Obi-Wan," she retorted in disgust. "Still following the Jedi code like a blundering droid. Still believing that the ways of the Order are the only right ways. When will you forget the arrogance of the Jedi and embrace the Force for what it really is?"

Obi-Wan furrowed a brow. "And what is it?"

"Life," was Siri's simple answer. "The gifts of power and immortality. You would be lying if you said you did not dream of such things."

"Jedi don't dream," Obi-Wan calmly replied.

"Once again, not looking beyond the narrow views of the Jedi Council," Siri accused, her expression hardening. "How can you continue to follow them? The Jedi were nearly eradicated, but you do nothing! The Republic betrayed you and still you stand behind them!"

"Chancellor Palpatine betrayed us, not the Republic," Obi-Wan stated matter-of-factly.

"Palpatine was the Republic!" Siri exclaimed. "A Sith Lord led the Jedi for years, right under their noses! If you are all so wise and skilled in the Force, why could you not see that Darth Sidious stood within hands reach while he led the war fronts on both sides? How could you not realize what he was? How can you forgive and forget as if nothing happened?"

A shiver ran down Obi-Wan's spine as a faint yellow glow rose in the infuriated eyes of his corrupted friend, only adding to her overall menacing appearance.

"You cannot allow personal vendettas to consume you," Obi-Wan replied. "It is dangerous to dwell on the past, you must move on for your own sake. Your hatred and lust for vengeance will destroy you."

"Do not lecture me, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Siri growled as her yellow gaze grew brighter. Suddenly, she shifted her attention to a comlink that hung at her waist when it chimed to alert her of an incoming call. Glaring at the receiver, she angrily plucked it from her belt and thumbed the button to answer it. "You were told not to disturb me unless absolutely necessary."

"My apologies, mistress, but two Jedi starfighters are closing in on our position," a distorted voice replied from the other end of the transmission, a hint of fear evident in its uneven tone.

"How long?" Siri questioned.

"ETA is two minutes and counting, mistress."

"Very good, I will be right there," Siri said as she switched the comlink off and returned it to its place on her hip. Then, shooting Obi-Wan one last condemning look, she spun on her heels and started away from his holding cell. "I am needed on the bridge. Your rescuers have arrived sooner than anticipated…"

* * *


	11. Chapter 10: Rescue

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 10

**_Rescue _**

* * *

Jedi Masters Aayla Secura and Mace Windu soared up through the gloomy atmosphere of Korriban in hot pursuit of the ship that they knew carried the imprisoned Obi-Wan Kenobi. Pushing her starfighters' thrusters to their full capabilities, Aayla sped after the fleeing vessel in hopes of stopping it before it could reach open space and jump into hyperspeed. Following the Twi'lek Jedi's lead, Mace did the same and they soon found themselves gaining on the Tartan-class patrol cruiser. Unfortunately, they both knew that infiltrating the craft would be no simple feat.

With the increased piracy and seditious activity that had accompanied the unstable times of the devastating Clone Wars, the famed Damorian Manufacturing Corporation had been tasked to develop a warship that would be able to tangle with small, fast-moving targets.

A versatile energy distribution network fed all of its point-defense weapons, allowing increased firepower to be channeled throughout the ship. This reallocation, though, came at the expense of deflector shield power. Early field tests had delivered lackluster results, requiring an advanced and expensive tracking system designed to follow and zero in on multiple fast moving targets at once. However, after numerous adjustments and modifications, the end result had been the very cruiser that the two Jedi were now chasing.

They had both recognized the distinct model of the cruiser the moment they had first laid eyes on it. From facts supplied during past diagnostic reports, they knew that the ship was equipped with multiple, fast-tracking laser cannon batteries and that it was small and agile enough to rival the maneuverability of their starfighters. It held many unique features that could work to their disadvantage, but they themselves had the advantage of being both highly skilled and well-trained pilots. On top of that, their vast knowledge of the enemy vessel could also prove useful. Their familiarity with the Tartan cruiser had taught them where its vulnerable points were located. This information would definitely be valuable once they had closed in enough to attempt to board it.

Tugging hard on the controls in front of her, Aayla whipped her starfighter around into a downward spiral and expertly dodged the blaster fire that rained down on her position before resuming her previous course. The cruiser was no longer a faint speck of silver durasteel shimmering off in the horizon. It was now close enough that she could see the fine details on its reflective hull and she swiftly swooped up towards her desired point of entry to make her advance. She knew that the docking port located directly beneath the base of the ship would most likely be the best way to get inside, and so she wasted no time in moving in to make her rescue. Mace fearlessly trailed just behind her as she pressed on and concentrated her fighters' weapons on the sealed doors of the port, but he broke off a short time later and fell back a safe distance as to not fall into the range of the vessels blazing cannons. They had discussed their intentions prior to their finding the departing ship and he had his role to play, just as Master Secura had hers…he was the decoy. He would create a diversion while she penetrated the cruisers defenses and freed Obi-Wan. They could only hope that their plan would go as simply as it had sounded.

"May the Force be with you," Mace bid his companion farewell while he watched her deftly evade more enemy fire from the cockpit of his starfighter.

Aayla flipped her Delta-7 upside down and dove into a half circle, gracefully skirting the bombardment of cannon fire that very nearly hit its mark. She gritted her teeth when one of the shots managed to graze her wing and the impact violently shook her fighter, almost causing her to falter and lose control. Luckily, her attunement with the Force saved her from bursting into a ball of fire and smoldering debris. Barely avoiding a bolt that would have no doubt torn her fighter to shreds, she had only the Force and the natural instincts that it offered to thank for her narrow escape. Once she had regained her bearings, she proceeded to make her way towards the cruisers docking port and once again unleashed an array of blaster fire on its closed doors. She had more success this time and the port blew to pieces – the metallic doors erupting in a shower of sparks and vibrant flames. Ejecting herself from the pilots seat just before she flew through the now opened passage, Aayla leapt into the air and allowed her momentum to carry her up into the ship while her fighter was sent crashing into the upper regions of the vessel, clearing a path for her in the process. It apparently struck a generator of some importance once it had collided and ricocheted off of the interior walls because a tremendous explosion forcefully rocked the entire cruiser, nearly knocking the Jedi off of her feet.

Quickly stabilizing herself, she called the hilt of her lightsaber to her awaiting hand and hastily surveyed the area for any evident signs of danger. Dozens of dark robed figures lay unmoving on the floor of the port while several others shakily staggered to their feet, but she could tell by one glance that those who were still conscious were too rattled and distracted to pose an immediate threat. She took the opportunity to stealthily slip out of the vicinity unnoticed to begin her search for Obi-Wan. She knew that she had a very limited time frame to work with and she would need to find him fast.

"Where are you, Master Kenobi?" she wondered aloud.

* * *

Padme paid the credits that she owed to the driver of her air taxi and stepped out onto the walkway that led up to the Coruscant Detention Center, a very flustered Sabe following in tow and gaping up at the gigantic building that towered into the strings of traffic that darted through the sky high above them. Some called the dreadful establishment a corrections facility, but that was just a more pleasant way of saying 'prison'. Indeed, that was exactly what it was. Criminals from every corner of the galaxy could be found within the confines of the buildings massive walls. Some of the most deadly and villainous beings that had ever lived were presently locked away in the institution – serving life sentences for whatever horrendous crimes or atrocities they had committed, for the people they had hurt or killed. Many of them had been found guilty of truly unspeakable deeds and had since been placed under the highest levels of surveillance and security that modern technology had to offer. Being the capitol of the Republic territories, Coruscant harbored a majority of the galaxies most feared felons. It was on the city-planet that the worst of the worst resided, waiting and biding their time until they were put to death or nature claimed them. Sabe thought her friend a perfect fool for wanting to step foot in such an unnerving and repulsive place. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the retired handmaiden asked.

"I'm sure," Padme replied, not taking her eyes off of the enormous facility. "I told you, Sabe, you don't have to come in if you don't want to. I can do this on my own."

"What, and let you face him all by yourself?" she questioned indignantly. "I think not."

Padme took a deep breath and squared her shoulders before she spoke again. "Alright then…let's get this over with."

Together, the two young women boldly started up the stairs that led to the buildings large entrance and pushed their way inside. At first sight, the prisons main offices gave the deceiving impression that it was just like any other place of business, but they knew that the establishment was anything but ordinary. The foundation and architecture may have looked similar to many of the buildings found around the city of Coruscant, but the appearance was most certainly the only thing it held in common…for it was the lifeforms varying of all races and species whom dwelled inside that made it stand apart.

Spotting the nearest employee, Padme led her nervous friend over to an elderly man who was clad in obvious guard attire and sat behind what she assumed to be the prisons visitor counter. The man glanced up and smiled when he saw their approach.

"May I help you?" he asked once they had reached him.

"Yes, I am here to see a prisoner with permission of Chancellor Organa," Padme stated in the formal tone that she had used so often when addressing the Senate. "I trust he has arranged everything already?"

"Aah, yes, the Chancellor just contacted us," the man replied. Then, rising from his seat, he walked around the counter to join the two women. "If you could hold still for one moment, I'm afraid I am still obligated to follow standard procedure."

"Of course, I understand the importance of protocol," Padme replied while she watched the man retrieve a handheld scanner from his belt.

Seeing as how Sabe was closer, he lifted the device and scanned her first. Once he had thoroughly inspected her, he shifted his attention to Padme and did the same. He slightly frowned when there was a beep.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Padme spoke up, reaching into the folds of her gown and pulling out a single datapad. "The Chancellor has given his approval."

The man skeptically studied the datapad before responding. "I don't recall – "

"You are more than welcome to call him back if you would like," Padme cut him off mid-sentence, not allowing him the chance to finish his protest. "However, he is rather busy. I'm sure he would prefer not to be disturbed."

Giving pause, the man finally nodded his head in resignation after a long contemplation and returned the scanner to its proper notch at his hip. "I wouldn't want to bother him. Follow me, your meeting has already been scheduled for the guest quarters."

Padme flashed Sabe the briefest of smiles before moving to follow the man. Returning the smile, Sabe did the same and strode after their retreating forms. The man was oblivious to their subtle exchange and kept his back to them while he led the way. It didn't take them long to reach their destination and they soon found themselves standing outside a numbered cell door. After following the old man down a series of identical winding corroders, he had eventually stopped walking to pull an access card from his guard uniform and the sound of the door unlocking met their ears a moment later when he swiped it through a panel that was built into the wall directly beside it. Pocketing the card, he casually turned to them and gestured for them to go inside.

"You can go in whenever you're ready," he told them. "A security droid will be watching over you at all times, you have nothing to worry about. Safety is our first priority here at the Coruscant Detention Center."

"Thank you," Padme replied, reluctantly pressing the button to open the door.

She hesitated momentarily before she stepped into the cell. Sabe, however, didn't hesitate in following her friend in and they both found themselves face to face with an old acquaintance. A faint smirk appeared on the face of the familiar man who sat behind the table that was centered in the middle of the room, and Sabe flinched when the door slid shut behind her, leaving Padme and herself alone with the imposing figure.

"It has been a long time, Senator," the man said as his gaze fixed on Padme, a hint of malice in his eyes.

"I am no longer a member of the Galactic Senate," was the retired politicians blunt response. "You may call me Padme."

"My apologies, milady, I don't keep up to date with the current events much in here," he retorted. Looking between his two visitors, he lazily slouched in his chair to get more comfortable as his smirk grew into an arrogant grin. "You are brave to come without an escort."

"I'm not like everybody else, Mister Fett, I do not fear you," Padme firmly countered. "I don't need the protection of guards to carry on a conversation. Besides, I have heard you are in no position to present much of a threat at the moment."

Padme nodded towards the ominous security droid that floated in the far corner of the cell to emphasize her words.

Jango Fett let out a low chuckle. "Yes, they have not been so willing to place their trust in me it seems."

"Have you given them reason to?" Padme asked.

Jango glared at the ex-Senator for a long time before he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "What do you want, Senator? I don't imagine you've dropped by just to say hello."

"No, I can assure you I haven't," Padme confirmed. "I have come for your…expertise. Tell me, what do you know of the Horuset system?"

"Are you daft, Senator?" Jango spat in disdain. "You tell me something, hmm? What ever made you think I would do anything to help you? You're married to the cursed Jedi that put me in this place. I'd just assume see both of you dead."

"You know a lot for not keeping up to date on current events, Mister Fett," Padme pointed out as she returned the bounty hunters' intense glare. "Listen, I did not come here to argue."

"Then what did you come for?" Jango huffed.

Padme only stood and stared at the assassin for what seemed like hours to Sabe – the tension in the air so thick that it could be cut with a vibroblade. Then, pulling out the lone chair that sat directly across the table from Fett, her friend took a seat and plopped the datapad that she had been carrying down in front of him. He glanced at it in mild interest for a second, but dismissively looked back up at Padme and acknowledged it no further.

"Don't you want to read it?" she questioned.

"I would, but I fear I have nothing to give you in return," Jango mocked, his arrogant grin resurfacing. "If I knew we were going to be exchanging gifts, perhaps I could have come better prepared."

Padme's jaw tightened. "What do you know about the Horuset system?"

Jango's grin vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. "Never heard of it."

"In the system, there's a planet called Korriban," Padme continued as if she had not even heard his reply. "It has recently come to my attention that countless illegal trade rings have operated from it using hidden routes and secret passages known only to a select few. It has also come to my attention that bounty hunters have been known to go there in order to stay out of the limelight and lay low until it is safe for them to emerge again. Is this true?"

"I don't know anything about it," Jango calmly replied.

"But surely it would be an ideal world to hide on, wouldn't you agree?" Padme persisted, her determination not wavering. "The entire system is practically devoid of life. Wouldn't you or your associates find that – "

"What do you want from me, Senator?" Jango interrupted, his patience beginning to wear thin. "I have already told you that I can't help you. Why don't you just go back to your Jedi and leave me be…"

Padme answered by sliding her datapad further across the table. "Read this, Mister Fett, and we will go."

The bounty hunter didn't move. "I'm not much of a reader."

"Well, I apologize then. I must have made an error in judgment in coming here," Padme said as she rose from her chair. "Perhaps Boba will be able to assist me."

"What?" Jango growled, jumping up from his own chair. He abruptly halted his actions when the security droid in the corner hovered forward in warning.

Padme's features hardened when he returned his focus to her. "Will you please just read the datapad, Mister Fett."

Jango furiously plucked the datapad from its place atop the table and sank back down in his seat, causing the alert droid to slowly drift back into its designated corner.

"It seems that your son has taken up the family business. That is a list of every bounty that has been placed on his head," Padme said while the enraged assassin anxiously read through the datapads' contents. "He is as wanted as you were before your capture. I have come here to make a proposition. Tell us what we want to know and I can make his warrants disappear."

Visibly startled, Jango ceased his reading and gazed up at the woman that stood before him. "You aren't even a Senator anymore. What kind of weight can you pull in such matters?"

"I may not be a representative in the Senate any longer, but you do not lose your voice over night when you have been in politics for as long as I have," Padme stated matter-of-factly. "I am fully capable of fulfilling my promise – I would not be here otherwise. So, is it a deal?"

"You would have to be a fool to risk your life on Korriban just to stay under the radar," Jango mumbled as he tossed the datapad back onto the surface of the table in front of him. "Lucky for you, there are plenty of fools in my line of work…"

* * *

Suspended several feet above the rocky caverns' shadowed floor in an illuminating energy field of light, Anakin Skywalker remained bound and helpless to even scratch his nose if he so wished. In fact, he had needed to do just that on several accounts, but his shackled wrists and ankles would not allow the movement. His untimely incarceration in the dark cave had left him little to no freedom to move as he desired. He had fought and pulled at his restraints for hours on end, but it was no use…the realization that he wasn't going anywhere unless the energy field that surrounded him was deactivated had finally deterred him from continuing with his vain struggles. At last, he had admitted to himself that he was trapped and at the mercy of his captors. However, he would not be bending to their whim as they seemed to think he would so easily. The Respian had been sadly mistaken in that assumption. 

"Still denying your true place, are you?" a wicked voice suddenly pierced through the silence of the room.

Anakin's gaze found the source of the noise standing just inside the one doorway that led in and out of the cave in which he had been stowed away. He admonished himself for letting the figure sneak up on him. It put him all at ease that it was able to conceal its presence in the Force from his detection and he made a mental note to keep a sharper eye in the future.

As the figure roamed out of the cloak of darkness at a leisurely pace, Anakin's hands turned to fists at his sides and he once again cursed the bindings that kept him immobile. It came as no real shock when the image of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine – or Darth Sidious as the Jedi had come to realize a little too late – stepped forward to greet him. The Respian had been visiting him frequently ever since his capture, disguised as another person from his past each time. He had learned that the leader of the Dark Jedi who had deemed themselves The Falard was, in all actuality, a changeling. His ability to shape-shift had kept his true identity a well-kept secret.

"I don't know what you're hoping to accomplish by keeping me here, but you might as well give it up," Anakin spoke with a calmness that he was not feeling. "The Jedi will find me and you will meet your end."

"I think not, my young friend, the Jedi are weak," Palpatine laughed cruelly. "Their feeble attempts to save you will achieve nothing. Why, at this very moment, two of your comrades are falling into a trap that was set by my apprentice. They will try to free Master Kenobi and they will die trying."

"Perhaps you place too much faith in your apprentice," Anakin retorted, no longer succeeding in masking his anger and impatience.

"Perhaps," the reincarnated Palpatine considered with a vulgar smile. "But even if she should fail, she will still serve as a necessary martyr. Whatever fate might befall her, the Sith will soon rejoice and rebuild the Order that the Jedi have strived so hard to dissolve. Either way, you are all doomed."

Anakin's fists clenched even tighter. "Perhaps you place too much faith in yourself as well."

"I am merely an apostle, nothing more," the Respian replied through Palpatine's visage. "My faith is not placed in myself, but in another."

Then, with a careless wave of Palpatine's hand, the bindings that held Anakin at bay unlatched and the energy field that hummed around him faded out of existence. Much to his surprise, the Jedi found his feet back on the ground and he instinctively reached for his belt before remembering that he was unarmed.

"Looking for this?" Palpatine's curled lips questioned as he held up the familiar hilt of his lightsaber. "You want to strike me down, don't you? I can feel it."

Without another word, he tossed the weapon to the ground. However, Anakin didn't move right away. He knew that the creature could not be trusted and he intently sized him up for a long moment before extending a hand, quickly calling the hilt to his outstretched palm and hurriedly igniting its blade. He couldn't hide his shock when the glow of crimson met his unsuspecting eyes, but his expression soon changed to one of pure spite.

"You switched its crystal," he growled.

Palpatine seemed to be most pleased with himself.

* * *

Obi-Wan feverishly paced his cell until another explosion rumbled and forcefully vibrated the walls, once again stirring him from his thoughts. He sighed heavily and squeezed his eyes shut while he allowed the Force to calm his nerves. He knew that an attack was being made against the ship that he had been locked away in and his inability to participate in it had left him on edge. He could feel both Master Secura and Master Windu nearby, but they were not quite near enough for him to pinpoint their exact locations. He was certain that they had come to rescue him and he was very eager to lend his assistance, but he had yet to have been given the chance to. The glowing field that shielded him from the outside world was still up and running, taunting him as it pulsated in a purplish-violet wave of energy. He had just about given up hope when he spotted a hooded Dark Jedi just as it was sent sailing through the air and crashing to the floor with a loud thud. His eyebrows lifted. 

It was not long before another of the Dark Jedi slammed into the energy field to the tiny room – causing it to spark and sputter upon contact. After a short shock, the robed figure collapsed to the ground in a heap of limp limbs, hitting the floor hard with a thud that was even louder than that of his accomplice.

"Fancy meeting you here, Master Kenobi," Aayla Secura quipped as she rounded the corner with her lightsaber in hand. "Must you keep getting yourself into trouble?"

A relieved grin lit Obi-Wan's face. "Now, Master Secura…if I were to refrain from getting into these messes, you would never get to perform these daring rescues."

"That is rather thoughtful of you," Aayla replied, plunging her lightsaber blade into the cells control board. The energy field was gone a second later. "Come, there isn't much time."

"There is even less than you think, Jedi."

Both Masters spun around when a voice suddenly spoke up behind them. Coming face to face with the red blade of Darth Palomeir, they instantly took to defensive stances. Aayla braced herself for the assault that was sure to come while Obi-Wan used the Force to acquire the lightsaber of one of the fallen Dark Jedi, not at all happy about the crimson hue that sprang to life from it.

"Blasted thing," he muttered to himself.

* * *


	12. Author's Note

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

* * *

Hello, all. I'm sorry to announce that I won't be updating "Dark Shroud: Rise Of The Falard" or "To Serve The Master" for quite some time now. As it turns out, I'm going to be moving to another state pretty soon and I'll be way too busy with that to write anything. It will take me some time to get settled in and find a new job, etc. So, unfortunately, both stories are going to have to be put on hold for a while. However, I do intend to finish them once I am given some spare time, so they won't be abandoned. I just don't know when I'll get that spare time. Until then, happy reading…

Sincerely,

_ThoseWereTheDays_

* * *


	13. Chapter 11: Triumph

_I know it's been a very long time, but I'm finally back! I hope you guys still care about this story and my other fic 'To Serve The Master'. I'll hopefully be updating them both regularly. Your memory may be a little rusty, so you might want to go back a chapter or two and refresh yourself (just a suggestion). True to my word, I'm set on finishing both of my stories – I can only hope you'll keep reading after all this time. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._

Chapter 11

Triumph

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan Kenobi couldn't believe it. There he stood, wielding a crimson lightsaber that shone with the glow of the very crystals the Sith had harvested from the far reaches of the galaxy. Beside him, a very cautious Aayla Secura studied the imposing figure of their enraged nemesis: Darth Palomeil. Obi-Wan could remember the days far behind when he had called the woman Siri, but those times were gone. Siri was gone. All that was left was a shell of his old friend. The dark side of the Force had consumed her – claiming her soul and dooming her to a lifetime of hatred and darkness. Of course, a part of him held onto the belief that some piece of his childhood friend remained, but the haunting words of Master Yoda swept through his mind…once one became a pawn of the dark side, there was no turning back. Would she even wish to turn back to the light, he wondered.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, you never cease to amaze me," Darth Palomeil spat. "Never have I known a being with such foolish luck."

"There is no luck, Siri," Obi-Wan retorted. "It is the will of the Force."

"The will of the Force," the Mistress of the Sith mocked, her eyes glowing a sickly orange-yellow. "You Jedi are all the same."

"It doesn't have to be this way," Obi-Wan half pleaded. "We don't –"

Without so much as a warning, Darth Palomeil sprang forward and engaged the two Jedi – ending Obi-Wan's words before they had even left his lips. He blocked the first strike, deflecting her blade as he was pushed back a step from the impact. Her next thrust was aimed at Aayla, who barely managed to sidestep the attack. The Twi'lek Jedi parried the next advance before returning a blow of her own. Effortlessly, the Sith flipped back through the air and resumed her relentless assault.

"Siri, stop this!" Obi-wan shouted between swipes. "This is not you! Your mind has been – "

Once again, Obi-Wan's words fell short when Siri's blade singed the front of his tunic. Siri. He knew he would have to stop thinking of her as the person he once knew.

Swift and precise, Darth Palomeil managed to land a blow on Aayla's shoulder, causing her to lose balance and stumble back several steps. Obi-Wan quickly intervened and pressed the offensive before more damage could be done to his companion. Caught off guard, Palomeil was forced back into a corner and trapped. Obi-Wan had gained the advantage.

"One of us will die here today," she growled, glaring daggers at Obi-Wan as he created a safe distance between them. "If your luck should find you once again, Obi-Wan Kenobi, my master will take his revenge. Either way, the Jedi Order is lost!"

Obi-Wan firmly stood his ground. "No, old friend…it is you who is lost."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keeping a far enough distance from the Tartan-class patrol vessel that carried both Master Kenobi and Master Secura as to not be detected, Mace Windu kept his ears open for the Jedi he had contacted for assistance. He had a strong feeling that they would need help if they were to prevail. He could now feel Anakin on the planet below. Much to his dismay, anger was radiating from Skywalker and he worried for the young Jedi. He was in distress.

Suddenly, Mace was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a distorted voice speak up.

"Master Windu, we have arrived."

Looking out of his cockpit, Mace spotted several Republic attack cruisers orbiting above Korriban. Despite a millennium of peace and complacency, the Republic had quickly transformed itself into a formidable war machine when the threats of the Separatists had escalated into the Clone Wars. The difference made by a few years had been astounding. By channeling enormous resources in the name of security, the Republic had developed fleets of immense warships, many with cutting edge designs. The Republic attack cruiser – or Star Destroyer – had given the new starfleet its considerable teeth. Its huge armored shape had an aggressive, dagger-like profile, studded with heavy weapons emplacements capable of punching through powerful shields and sturdy armor.

Below the cruisers, numerous Republic carriers soared down to the surface of the Sith's ancient planet. During the Clone Wars – when specific campaigns had required small infantry units, but it was impractical to send an Acclamator-class transport ship to a world – the Republic had used CR20 troop carriers to send small groups of clone soldiers across space. These very ships now held dozens upon dozens of Jedi Knights.

The Corellian Engineering Corporation had originally designed the CR20 for its local sector security forces. The Republic had purchased surplus craft found outside Corellian space about a month after the outbreak of the Clone Wars, and had quickly relocated them to strategic launch points. To cover insertion and extraction, the CR20 had twin double turbolaser cannons. At 60 meters in length, the vessel was smaller than a Republic cruiser, but its internal volume was designed to carry more passengers. When fully loaded, the ship could carry up to 40 people, 12 speeder bikes, and corresponding supplies.

"Very well," Mace replied. "Land and begin your search for Master Skywalker. May the Force be with you."

Signing off, Mace Windu continued to trail his target. Hands firmly gripping the controls to his Delta-7, he waited for the opportune moment to make his presence known.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The arrogant grin on Darth Sidious' pale face sent shivers down his spine, but more than anything, Anakin felt hatred. It was a feeling that Jedi were not supposed to know, but at the moment the age-old philosophy of the Order seemed irrelevant. He was not at peace. He was not centered. He was angry and he wanted nothing more than to satisfy his rages. Sidious seemed to realize this and his smile broadened.

"You are between me and my way out," Anakin said with a calmness to his voice that he did not feel.

"Oh, am I then?" Sidious cackled. "Do excuse me."

The frail body of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine stepped aside and politely gestured for Anakin to take his leave. Anakin remained where he was, watching and waiting for the menacing figure to make a move.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Skywalker?" he hissed, stepping back and disappearing into the overwhelming darkness. "Do you not yet realize why you are here? It is time."

"Time?" Anakin questioned. "Time for what?"

"For the end," a suddenly deep voice boomed. It was then followed by the same disturbing sound of mechanical breathing that he had heard before. "For the prophets to put their designs in motion. For you to fulfill your destiny…Chosen One."

"Quit hiding in the shadows!" Anakin exclaimed. "Face me and let us end this once and for all!"

"You still don't understand," the sinister voiced roared. "You cannot alter the future. I am the key…the missing link to salvation. I am here to lay your path out before you."

Anakin tightened his grip on the hilt of his lightsaber. "My path is with the Jedi…with the Republic. Not with you."

"You cannot escape your destiny," the voice said as a red blade burst to life, casting an eerie glow over the Respian's newly acquired form. Anakin nearly took a step back when the sight of black armor met his eyes. "I have foreseen it."

Emerging from the shadows, the figure lurched forward and its heavy breathing intensified.

"I have heard similar threats," Anakin retorted.

"Search your feelings," the demonic figure growled. "You know who I am, Skywalker. You know what you are."

"I am a Jedi," Anakin replied, crouching into a battle stance. "And I have heard enough."

Leaping overhead, Anakin attempted to bring his blade down upon the armored being, but to no avail – the figure blocking the attack with minimal effort. Then, deftly dodging a downward swing of his enemies' lightsaber, he swiped at the figures neck, clipping the thin armor that protected its throat. Unfortunately, the cut was not deep enough to slow its movements.

"The Jedi have made you weak," the figure said as it sliced through the rocky wall of the cave, narrowly missing Anakin's head. "I can feel your anger, your hatred. They have trained you to fear it."

Anakin expertly somersaulted and rolled to his feet, burning through his adversaries black cape and moving into a defensive position.

The figure seemed un-phased by the assault. "Release your power. Why must you hold back when you have been given such a gift? The Force has chosen you and you alone."

His anger rising, Anakin dashed forward and barraged the Respian with blow after blow, nearly knocking the towering figure off of its feet. Then, crouching and whirling around, he ended the fight with one smooth sweeping motion. Chopping through the figures legs just below the knees, Anakin rose back to his full height just as it hit the ground with a loud thud that reverberated throughout the cave. Wires sparked and smoke floated up from the figures stumps and, with one final blow, Anakin severed the hand that still held onto its lightsaber.

"You're wrong about me," Anakin stated, glancing down at the figures' stumps. "You have been defeated."

"So I have," the figure replied. "Now, finish this. Kill me now and become one with the dark side. Fulfill your destiny."

"I didn't turn before and I won't turn now," Anakin retorted, extinguishing his lightsaber. "You have failed. You will never destroy the Jedi."

Casting the fallen Respian one last glance, Anakin hastily started for the exit.

"Let me live and I will take what you love most," a new voice hissed. "Just like your Master Qui-Gon…just like your mother. I will make the Senator cry your name."

Anakin stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to what was now a legless and armless Tusken Raider. "I will die before I let anything happen to her."

With that, Anakin spun back around, only to sense a great warning through the Force. Whipping around once again, he ignited his lightsaber and raised his hand just in time to stop the blood-red blade that was sent sailing through the air in his direction. Slicing through the lightsabers hilt, he was already in the process of throwing his own when its two halves dropped to the ground at his feet. The Respian had no time to react as Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber impaled its chest. The borrowed body of the Tusken Raider slumped – its life force fading.

Anakin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, cautiously approaching the limp body of the Tusken. Pulling his blade from its chest, he deactivated it and clipped the hilt to his belt. He stared down at the deceased creature for a long moment before whipping back around to leave, his cloak billowing behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabe sat in the co-pilots seat of her closest friends star skiff. Continuing a Naboo tradition of sleek, gleaming starships, Padmé still employed a striking boomerang-shaped transport. Though elegant, it was somewhat more utilitarian than the rocket-shaped yacht or the enormous Naboo Royal Cruiser she had used in previous years during her term as the Queen of Naboo. The silvery craft had a teardrop-shaped primary hull supported by a wide wing, with a top mounted cockpit and surprisingly spacious interior. The storage bay included roomy lockers, and inside was a small yet well-equipped medical suite. The control systems were standard Naboo designs, offering familiarity to those already trained on similar vessels. Though Padmé was more than capable of flying the ship, she often left that duty to Threepio. However, that did not stop her now. Her mind was set on finding Anakin and find Anakin she would.

"Padme, are you alright?" Sabe asked. "You haven't said a word since we left Coruscant."

"I'm fine," Padme replied.

"You're just worried," Sabe concluded.

Padme sighed in exasperation. "I just hope nothing's happened to him, Sabe. I don't know what I would do if…"

Sabe took the hint and allowed her friend to trail off without pushing the question further. Headstrong and unafraid to speak her opinions, Padme was only silent when she was truly upset. Sabe had learned this from years of friendship and she took Padme's words to heart. She didn't know what would happen if Padme lost her husband…and she didn't want to find out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 12: Ambush

_Thank you all for the reviews. I'm not sure how I'm going to go about finishing up this story, so if any of you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to let me know. Input is always appreciated. Now, without further ado…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._

Chapter 12

Ambush

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin ran for what felt like an eternity. Winding around corners, searching the shadows for what might linger in the darkness…the dark side was strong on Korriban. Hatred seethed in the very air that he breathed as he fought to fill his lungs. He could feel it pulsating from the Sith holocron that rested in his tunic pocket – the very holocron that the Respian had held in his possession.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he continued on his way with the hilt of his lightsaber firmly in his grasp. Blinking away the stray strands of hair that fell over his eyes, he ignored what was now plastered to his forehead. He had to keep going. He could sense danger. Something terrible was about to happen, but what exactly he could not be sure. All he knew was that the Force was urging him to prevent it. But as his leg muscles ached from the strain put on them, doubts raced through his mind. The Force felt tainted, impure. How could it be trusted? Something about it didn't feel right…didn't feel as he knew it should. He could feel himself waltzing straight into a trap.

Pushing the disturbing notion from his thoughts, he did his best to refocus his attention on the situation at hand. Above wherever it was he had been imprisoned, he felt the distinct Force signatures of numerous Jedi. Unsure of what was unfolding topside, he moved as quickly as his body would allow to find and join them. He could sense them waltzing straight into a trap as well.

Suddenly, Anakin came to an abrupt halt when he rounded a corner and met a dark silhouette standing in his path. Igniting his lightsaber, he moved into a defensive position and struggled to make out the mysterious figures face through the darkness.

"Who are you?" he asked, not easing his stance as he spoke.

"Kuntag mal haran," a deep voice answered. "Vas lucat jes pauna."

"I don't know what you just said, but you would be wise to step aside," Anakin retorted.

"We meet at last," the voice replied a moment later. "The Chosen One…The Hero With No Fear. The famous Anakin Skywalker. The Negotiator's apprentice."

Anakin glared at the figure as it took a casual step forward. "You seem to know a lot about me, but I don't seem to know who you are."

"You made quick work of my loyal servant," the figure said with a chuckle. "Quicker than expected. I am most impressed, to say the least. Kenobi has taught you well, my friend…but he has taught you all he can. Only by fully releasing yourself can you learn the true value of the gift that is the Force."

"Do all of you Sith imposters talk in riddles?" Anakin spat.

"I apologize if I speak unclearly," the figure replied as it emerged from the shadows. A middle-aged man with flowing white hair that hung down his back in one long braid stepped into the light. His shoulders were broad and he stood almost a full foot taller than Anakin. Anakin instantly recognized the symbols that marked his face as the same that the Dark Jedi had dawned. "Please, allow me to introduce myself. I have gone by many names throughout my life, but the Jedi know me as…the Respian."

"That's impossible, I…" Anakin trailed off.

"Killed me?" the man laughed. "No, I assure you I am very much alive. My servant is the one who met an unfortunate end. He failed his task."

"Task? What task?" Anakin questioned, not even realizing the words had left his lips.

"To turn you, of course," the man said matter-of-factly. "You have proven much stronger than I had foreseen. Your will cannot be easily broken, can it? You will not embrace your true self without persuasion."

"I don't know who you think I am, but you're mistaken," Anakin retorted. "I'm a Jedi and nothing will ever change that."

"Powerful words from a powerful being," the man replied as he took another step forward. "Are you so sure you really know who you are?"

"You will not change me," Anakin stated. "Your type never learn, do they? I am who I am."

The man smiled almost warmly as he retrieved something from beneath the folds of the black cloak he wore. "And that is why you must do what you were born to do."

"And what would that be?" Anakin growled, his gaze fixing on the mans' hands as he held what he now knew to be the hilt of a lightsaber.

The man held his lightsaber at arms length and activated its duel blades. Anakin immediately remembered Obi-Wan telling him about a similar weapon…the very weapon that had stolen Master Qui-Gon's life from him.

The crimson blades cast an eerie glow as the man lazily rotated the lightsaber in his opened palm.

"You will know soon enough," he replied.

Without warning, the Respian lunged forward and swiftly whirled his lightsaber overhead, bringing it down on Anakin's own blade. Anakin easily deflected the strike, but the sheer force of the attack left him slightly startled. Quickly returning a blow before his adversary could make another move, he did his best to penetrate the Respian's defenses. Unfortunately, his advances were unsuccessful. The Respian calmly slapped his blade away and laughed yet again.

"This should be very interesting," he remarked, sizing up the Jedi Master that stood before him. "I have always loved a good challenge…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood with the red blade of his lightsaber pointed directly at the chest of his cornered foe. Master Secura remained behind him, holding her wounded shoulder while she cautiously watched Darth Palomeil.

"Siri, it does not have to be this way," Obi-Wan pleaded. "You are my friend, not my enemy. I do not wish to fight you. Let go of your anger; release your hatred."

"Siri Tachi is dead, Obi-Wan," Darth Palomeil sneered. "She died long ago."

"I don't believe that," Obi-Wan replied.

"Believe it, Jedi!" she exclaimed, charging forward to attack.

Obi-Wan barely managed to block a deadly blow just before it reached his neck. Ignoring the excruciating pain in her shoulder, Aayla leapt forward to join in the battle and assist her comrade. Palomeil moved in a blur – deflecting lightsaber blades and using her own to lash out at the duo that closed in on her. Not wishing to kill Siri, Obi-Wan did his best to land disabling blows instead of fatal ones, but his tactics seemed to be getting him nowhere.

"Your emotions blind you!" Palomeil growled. "You will never win if you allow your feelings to interfere!"

"We are only trying to help!" Aayla spoke up, deflecting a strike aimed at her torso.

"I have found help!" Palomeil shouted back. "The Respian gives me all the help I need!"

"You don't – " Obi-Wan started, only to be cut off when his old friend kicked him in the gut, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Aayla skillfully spun around, hitting Palomeil in the temple with her elbow and knocking her back several steps. Furiously resuming the fight without skipping a beat, Palomeil moved with stunning speed and accuracy. Aayla did her best to fend off the assault, but she soon found herself overpowered by the Mistress of the Sith. Then, slicing through the soft tissue of the Twi'lek's arm, Palomeil pushed the Jedi back against the wall with an unexpected Force shove. The back of Aayla's head hit the durasteel and she slumped to the floor.

"You have sealed your fate, Jedi!" Palomeil declared, lifting her lightsaber and preparing to bring in down upon the fallen Aayla Secura.

Aayla could only close her eyes and wait for the raised blade to deliver its lethal blow. However, it never came. Opening her eyes in confusion a moment later, she spotted the crimson blade that had pierced Darth Palomeil's midsection and watched her lightsaber hilt fall from her hand. The blade disappeared a second later and the Sith's lifeless body crumbled to Obi-Wan's feet.

Unshed tears glistened in the Jedi Masters eyes. "Siri…forgive me."

Pulling herself up from the ground, Aayla gave Obi-Wan a brief moment of silence before speaking up. "We have to stop this ship."

"I know," Obi-Wan said, switching off his lightsaber and turning on his heel. "Quickly."

Together, the two Jedi started for the ships control center.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin steadily circled the Respian, impatiently searching for his next plan of action. He didn't have to wait long for an opening. Flipping through the air and landing behind his target, Anakin swung and cut through the fabric of his robes. He grimaced when the swipe failed to make successful contact. The Respian was facing him before another move could be made.

"Amazing," he said in delight. "The power you possess is unlike anything I have ever felt before. You truly are the Chosen One."

"Complimenting your opponent," Anakin mocked. "That's very polite of you."

"I only speak the truth, my friend," the Respian replied. "You are capable of so much more. Why waste your talents?"

"Why waste my life hating and killing?" Anakin returned.

Extending his hand, the Respian called upon the Force and pulled the Sith holocron from Anakin's tunic, snatching it with one hand while he securely held his lightsaber staff in the other. "This is all you need, Anakin Skywalker. This is the key to eternal bliss…to immortality. Learn from it as I have."

"I have acquired all the wisdom and power I need from the Jedi," Anakin said as his gaze intently studied the older man. "Nothing can make me turn."

"Nothing?" the Respian asked, his tone kind and innocent. "Not even to save the life of a loved one? To obtain such abilities you must learn to use the dark side. It is the only way to spare the Senators life."

Anakin felt his anger rise at the mention of Padme. "What are you talking about?"

"Right now, my young friend, Senator Amidala seeks you out," the Respian answered. "She does not see the dangers that await her. If there were to be an accident…"

"If you touch one hair on her head – "

Anakin was cut short when the ground violently shook and nearly toppled him over. Glancing up at the roof to the rocky cavern, he held a hand up to shield his eyes as dust and debris fell loose and drifted down.

"What's going on?" he demanded, holding his lightsaber out to keep the Respian at bay. "What was that?"

"It has begun," the Respian replied. "The war to end all wars. Your foolish friends have done exactly what I had hoped they would do. They came to rescue you and Kenobi, but The Falard had a wonderful surprise waiting for them."

"I have already lived through one war," Anakin said, his rage threatening to consume him. "I will not live through another."

Using the Force, Anakin pulled a large bolder from the nearest wall and hurled it at the Respian before leaping forward to continue their duel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mace Windu piloted his Delta-7 starfighter, trailing the vessel that held both Aayla Secura and Obi-Wan Kenobi. His patience running thin, he was eager to take action, but he knew that rushing into things would only make matters worse. He let out a heavy sigh and allowed the Force to surround and soothe him. He remembered one of the first lessons he had ever been taught: patience. A Jedi was to know patience.

Suddenly, he was pulled from the memory of his teachings when a distorted voice came over his communications link.

"Master Windu, we…at the…succesfully! We have…hostiles…into an ambush!"

Mace tightly clutched the controls to his starfighter. Through the static he had heard the word ambush. The Jedi had stumbled into a trap.

"I am on my way," he said as he changed his course to the surface of Korriban. Looking back over his shoulder, he silently hoped that the Force would guide Obi-Wan and Master Secura back to safety…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 13: Battlefront

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._

Chapter 13

Battlefront

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a grim look on his face, Yoda watched the scene unfold before him from his vantage point aboard one of the many Republic carriers that had landed on Korriban. The Jedi had walked straight into an ambush. Upon their arrival, they had been swarmed by numerous Dark Jedi, with the assistance of dozens of crab droids and octuptarra droids. How they had acquired these droids, he couldn't be sure…but they were clearly complicating matters.

The spread of the Clone Wars had brought the conflict to new worlds of varied topography and climates. The Confederacy of Independent Systems had responded by churning out new, more versatile droid designs that could combat the environment as well as the clone trooper forces of the Republic. The crab droid's scrabbling legs offered it speed, agility, and the ability to climb over uneven terrain and even up craggy surfaces. Powerful servomotors drove its legs, overcoming the weight of its heavy armor plating. The scalable manufacturing techniques of the Techno Union had allowed the LM-432 to be built in varying sizes. Tiny models could be used as spies while gargantuan versions served as mobile armor. The ones fighting on the battlefield now were mid-sized heavy infantry units. Also known as Muckracker droids, they had been first introduced to the battlefield in marshy environments. They had been equipped with vacuum pump systems built into their forward pincers that could slurp up restrictive lakebed mud and then spit it out in an effort to clear the terrain and obscure the visual sensors of its targets. The largest of their legs came tipped with heavy duranium stabilizers that could axe into bedrock to secure stable purchase. They were not to be underestimated.

Flanking the crab droids were the octuptarra, also called tri-droids. The stilt-legged spider-like automatons had large metallic heads atop their thin stalk bodies, armed with laser turrets. Their rotating turret assemblies could fire from extended ranges, but in close quarters, the octuptarra was less effective. Its rotating multi-jointed assemblies allowed them to change facing almost instantly – making them nearly impossible to get a drop on as all sides conceivably faced the front. Early in the war, the droids had been deployed in suicide runs towards clone troopers. The Separatists had developed biological weapons that specifically targeted the identical genome shared by all the clones. The central hollows within the ball-shaped brains of the octuptarra stored the virus in gaseous form, earning them the nickname of 'virus droids'. Fortunately, they contained nothing that would do damage to the Jedi.

Leaning heavily on his gimer stick, Yoda released a labored sigh. He had seen far too much fighting in his lifetime. Too much death. With the fall of Darth Sidious, he had hoped that the galaxy would once again find peace, but yet again the Republic had found itself a new enemy: The Falard.

Reaching out in the Force, he could feel the presence of Mace Windu nearby. He had apparently landed to join in the battle. Yoda know that he too would have to take part if the situation escalated any further. Spotting the familiar violet glow of Master Windu's lightsaber in the sea of droids and bodies, he turned to a young Jedi Knight that stood beside him.

"Prepare our reinforcements," he ordered. "Need them soon, we will."

The Jedi inclined his head. "Yes, Master Yoda."

Rushing away to relay the message, the Knight left Yoda alone.

Yoda remained where he was, intently watching the carnage until he felt a distinct impression in the Force approaching. Diverting his gaze from the battlefield, he glanced over and spotted a silver skiff just as it touched down a short distance away. He knew who it was before the boarding ramp even lowered to the ground. It was Senator Amidala. He would have known her signature anywhere. Moving as quickly as his withered body would allow, he waddled over to the ship. The Senator emerged from its hull a moment later with the woman he knew to be Sabe at her side.

"Unexpected, your arrival is, Senator," he said once they had reached him.

"Master Yoda, I had to come," Padme explained, her stunned eyes fixated on the war-zone that blazed around them. "Where's Anakin?"

"Searching for young Skywalker, we are," Yoda answered.

"I think I know where he is," she replied. "Please, you must come with me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan ran down a long corridor with Master Secura just behind him. He stopped at the doors that led into the ships bridge and ignited his lightsaber. Then, looking over at Aayla's wounded shoulder and wrist, he held his hand out to stop her from activating her own.

"You're injured," he said in a hushed voice. "Let me take care of this."

"You will need my – "

"I'm afraid we have no time to argue," Obi-Wan interrupted. "Please, wait here."

Sighing in resignation, Aayla reluctantly nodded her head. "Very well."

Shooting his companion an encouraging grin, Obi-Wan called upon the Force to pull the bridge doors open. Without skipping a beat, he charged through the threshold and found himself surrounded by a group of Dark Jedi. He immediately moved into a defensive position and braced himself for the attack that was sure to come.

"Must this all end in violence? Perhaps we can resolve our differences peacefully," he suggested, knowing full well that there was no reasoning with his adversaries. Sure enough, the Dark Jedi sprang into action and he found himself fending off their relentless attacks in no time flat. A frown formed on his bearded face as he dodged and blocked their crimson blades. "I didn't think so."

Jumping back onto the nearest control console, he flipped back through the air and landed outside the circle of bodies that had gathered around him. However, it didn't take them long to continue their assault. He was busy blocking their onslaught of blows when he caught sight of Master Secura out of the corner of his eye.

"Blast," he muttered to himself.

Aayla had not listened. Slashing and ramming through the surrounding Dark Jedi, she fought her way towards Obi-Wan while he did the same. Soon, they were back to back, fighting their hardest to survive and win the day.

"I thought I told you to wait!" Obi-Wan shouted as he deflected a blow that was meant to sever his head from his shoulders.

"You looked like you could use some help!" Aayla shouted back. "You didn't really expect me to stand by and watch you get killed, did you?"

"You worry too much, Master Secura!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "I was doing perfectly fine on my own!"

Despite the gravity of their circumstances, a smirk found its way to Aayla's lips. "Not from where I was standing!"

Obi-Wan sidestepped a blade and parried another before plunging his lightsaber through the chest of one of his foes. He thanked the Force that these Dark Jedi weren't as skilled as the Sith. If they had found themselves engulfed by Sith instead of The Falard, they would have surely been lost. Even with their remarkable abilities, he doubted they would be able to withstand so many Sith Lords. Defeating one had been hard enough.

Within a matter of minutes, Obi-Wan and Aayla had dispatched almost all of their opposition. Their numbers dwindled until there was only one left standing and Aayla swiftly stabbed her blade through the Dark Jedi's gut, abruptly ending the skirmish.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked as he extinguished his blade.

"I am unharmed," Aayla answered.

"Oh dear…I think we're in trouble," Obi-Wan stated, inspecting the main controls to the ship. Sparks flashed and sputtered from the console – having obviously been slashed by a lightsaber during the brawl. "There's no way to guide the ship."

Suddenly, both Obi-Wan and Aayla were tossed to the floor when the ship violently jerked.

"I think we're in more trouble than you thought," Aayla remarked.

"Yes, we seem to be without a pilot," Obi-Wan replied, pushing himself up from the ground and pulling Aayla to her feet. "I don't think we'll be flying this back. We must get to the hangar before it's too late."

Side by side, the two Jedi started for the hangar bay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mace slashed at a crab droids legs, cutting them out from under it. He then leapt into the air and landed in its back once it had collapsed to the ground – jamming his lightsaber into its dome and knocking it out of commission.

All around him the Jedi fought. In all directions the Dark Jedi and their droids encircled them. The enemies' masses seemed to be somewhat diminishing, but not fast enough for Mace's liking. The crab droids and octuptarra had been an unforeseen complication and they were undoubtedly making the situation worse. Repelling a blaster bolt from a crab droid that stood within close range, Mace threw his lightsaber in its direction. Spinning in a blur of purple as it soared through the air, its blade sliced the malignant contraption clean in half and returned to his outstretched hand a moment later. The droids were easy enough to destroy, but their numbers were far greater than the Jedi's. At least, they had been. Now, Mace thought to himself, they had become more evenly matched…but they still had The Falard to worry about. Although they were not as skilled as the Sith, they still posed an adequate threat.

"Master Windu!" a voice shouted out. When Mace turned to the source of the noise, he spotted a young Jedi Knight standing amidst the chaos. "Our reinforcements have arrived!"

Following the youth's finger as he pointed off in the distance, Mace caught his first glimpse of the battalion of clone troopers that he had been indicating. Though relieved to see them entering the battlefield, their appearance was bittersweet. Mace had hoped that the soldiers would never be needed again. The clones had been integrated into society after the fall of the Empire and the end of the war, but they had been placed on permanent military alert incase such a disaster should occur. He felt both appreciation and sorrow as they opened fire…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin drew on the Force to help calm himself as he unleashed another series of lightsaber thrusts and jabs at the Respian. The Respian's response was to deliver his own bombardment of powerful blows. Anakin silently cursed his situation as he attempted to strike the older man down. They had been in a stalemate for some time now and he didn't appear to be making any progress. Worst of all, his opponent actually seemed to be enjoying himself.

"The light side of the Force is useless," the Respian stated between blows. "Only with the dark side can you learn to use the Force fully. Stop holding back, Skywalker…I can feel your need to let go."

Giving no response, Anakin angrily swung his lightsaber. Blades clashing, he raised his booted foot and kicked the Respian in the stomach, knocking him flat on his back.

"You talk too much," he said as he watched his rival climb back to his feet. Then, catching sight of the Sith holocron that had fallen from the Respian's robes, he used the Force to call it to his hand. "I'm going to end the ways of the Sith once and for all."

"No!" the Respian shouted, his tone on the verge of panic. "I know you are curious. I know you wish to know its secrets."

Anakin clutched the holocron in his fist, preparing to eradicate it…but something stopped him. Something inside urged him to look at it. Confused by the sudden temptation to delve into its contents, he fought to restrain himself. He knew what he had to do, but he couldn't quite bring himself to do it.

"You can't destroy it, can you?" the Respian taunted. "Search your feelings. You know what you must do."

"Yes, I do," Anakin replied as his grasp on the small device tightened.

Tossing the holocron into the air, he promptly slashed through it with his lightsaber and watched as it erupted in a shower of sparks.

"You fool!" the Respian exclaimed. "You will never defeat the Sith! Their ways will forever live on with me!"

Anakin had no time to react as he felt his feet leave the ground. Flying back through the air, he slammed into the rocky wall and hit the ground with a painful thud. He could feel hot liquid running down his back as he struggled to gather his bearings.

"You have been given the chance to accept your destiny," the Respian growled, closing the distance that separated them. "I have been nothing but patient with you, Jedi…but this has gone on long enough. If you will not join me, you will die."

"Better to die as a Jedi than to live as a Sith," Anakin spat, his eyes searching the ground for his lightsaber. He found its hilt resting on the caves floor just out of arms reach, but he made no move to retrieve it. "I will never join you."

"So be it," the Respian said as he raises his double-edged sword overhead.

Just as he brought his weapon down on Anakin, he rolled out of harms way and snatched his lightsaber from the ground. Hastily jumping to his feet, its blade burst to life and he cleaved off his adversaries left arm. Then, without delay, he beheaded him, cleansing the galaxy of the last remnants of the Sith's dark wisdom.

Anakin fell to a knee and extinguished his lightsaber, his breathing deep and fierce. His head throbbed and his chest felt tight and restricting. He felt what he knew to be a gash in the back of his head before bringing his hand around to his face. Just as he had expected, the black fabric of the glove was stained with fresh blood. Unable to keep himself upright any longer, he collapsed to the ground and closed his eyes in a futile attempt to stop the room from spinning.

The last thing he heard before slipping into unconsciousness was the sound of an angel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 14: Remnants

_

* * *

Well, folks, this is it. I decided to end the story here rather than stretching it out more than it needs to be. I'd just like to thank everybody for sticking around to finish this fic, and for leaving the encouraging reviews. There's going to be an Epilogue, so I'll wrap things up a bit better in that. I hope you enjoy…__

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related.

* * *

Chapter 14

Remnants

* * *

Pain. He felt incredible pain. Straining to lift his eyelids, Anakin Skywalker blinked several times to clear his clouded vision. Directly above him, several lights shone down and warmed his face. His sight still blurred and unfocused, he turned his head towards the faint sound of voices that gradually found his pounding ears. He could tell that they weren't speaking to him, but were otherwise engaged in casual conversation just to his right. He winced when the sudden movement sent an agonizing ache down his neck and a sudden burning sensation consumed his tired muscles. More than anything, however, was a sharp pain that grew more and more intense in the back of his head. He clenched his jaw as the feeling reached his temple and traveled down between his eyes. It stung so severely that, for a moment, he thought he would lose consciousness again. Fortunately, the pain subsided after a few seconds of pure misery.

"Anakin?" he heard a feminine voice speak up. "Anakin, are you alright?"

Doing his best to ignore his throbbing head, he opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a low moan.

"Anakin, can you hear me?"

"Padme?" he managed to blurt out.

"It's me, Ani," he heard his beloved wife reply. "Anakin, I was so worried about you. How do you feel?"

"Like I got caught in the middle of a bantha stampede," Anakin answered. He looked down at his hand just as the last of his haze faded. In it rested the small, delicate hand of his angel…of his Padme. Despite his condition, a lopsided grin found its way onto his face as his eyes met hers. "Padme, I missed you."

"But I've been here all along," Padme replied, her tone light and teasing.

"What happened?" he questioned. "Where am I?"

"You've been in here enough times you should have these walls memorized," he heard another familiar voice remark. "Don't you recognize it?"

"Recognize it?" Anakin whispered, glancing over at the white bed beside his. Master Secura lay in it; her shoulder and wrist bandaged with bacta patches. He furrowed a brow before looking around at the rest of the room. Sure enough, upon further inspection, he recognized the medical wing of the Jedi Temple. "Then we…we're back on Coruscant? What happened? I don't remember…"

"Me and Master Yoda found you just before you lost consciousness," Padme explained. "You killed the Respian, Anakin. You stopped him."

"I stopped him," Anakin repeated as the memory slowly returned to him.

"I suppose we owe you one, Skywalker," Aayla commented.

"Where's Obi-Wan?" he asked, attempting to sit up in his bed. He stopped when he felt Padme's hand gently but firmly press against his chest.

"Obi-Wan's fine, Anakin," she assured him. "He's off-planet on an assignment. The Jedi are following up on leads throughout the Outer Rim territories." Noticing the confused expression on her husbands face, she smirked in amusement and decided that it would be best to elaborate. "They're searching for what remains of The Falard. Most of them were killed or captured back on Korriban, but some escaped. Though, I doubt they will be able to do any more harm without their leader."

"Did we lose anybody?" Anakin asked, his mood turning solemn.

"A few, but it was a small price to pay," Aayla answered. "The destruction of The Falard means the restoration of peace to the galaxy. The Jedi who paid with their lives sacrificed themselves for what they believed in. They died doing what they knew was right, and we have all benefited from their actions."

"Hopefully this peace will last," Anakin muttered under his breath.

Just then, all eyes turned to the infirmary door as its doors swished open. Master Windu nodded his head approvingly as he stepped through the threshold.

"I am glad to see you have finally rejoined us," he said, stoically approaching Anakin's bedside. "I was beginning to think you were going to sleep forever."

"Thank you, Master Windu," Anakin replied in puzzlement. He was not used to seeing his old mentor in such a cheery mood. "How long was I out exactly?"

"Two days," Padme answered.

"Two days?" he repeated, clearly shocked to hear that he had been unconscious for such an extended period of time. "How much have I missed?"

"That is precisely why I have come," Mace replied. "Are you feeling well enough to take a walk?"

* * *

Mimban was the fifth planet in the Circarpous system, in the far reaches of the Expansion Region. It was a cloud-covered jungle world that was largely unexplored. The planet – formally known as Circarpous V – was never colonized by the Cicarpousians, but it had once been the site of a thriving galactic energy mining operation. As such, the atmosphere over the planet had been very turbulent. Starships without special hulls had faced tremendous danger from the energy storms that streaked the stratosphere. Its surface was gloomy and dank, and the perpetual mist made it difficult to distinguish night from day. It had only five makeshift mining towns; all of which had been ran by natives during the height of the operation. 

Mimban had numerous intelligent species indigenous to the world, including what were most commonly referred to as the "Greenies" and the Coway. The first was a species of green-furred Mimbanite humanoids who had previously been exploited by the human population. The latter was a gray-furred species of troglodytes who were renowned for being powerful and cunning warriors. Their digestive systems utilized stronger amino acids for digesting uncooked meals, lichens, and funguses that were poisonous to normal humans. The planet had many other species as well who had since become extinct. One of these, the Thrella, had built enormous temples and structures to honor their many gods throughout their existence. It was one of these very temples that Obi-Wan had been sent to investigate. All he found was what appeared to be a tribe of the Coway.

An underground-dwelling race, the Coway were famous for their aggressive behavior and intense dislike of surface dwellers. When the first miners had arrived on Mimban, they had at first avoided them by moving deeper into the planets core. Unfortunately, the operation had infringed on that space, causing them to rebel with unpredictable spurts of violence. Near-bottomless shafts built by the extinct Thrella often had side passages called 'Coway shafts', which led to their underground world. This shaft's inhabitants still appeared to live in a primitive village built in a huge natural amphitheater.

Obi-Wan folded his arms beneath his robes and politely smiled when he spotted one of the creatures heading in his direction. He knew that their tribes were ruled by a triumvirate of leaders, who appealed to their gods for judgment on important matters. He could only assume that this being was one of them. With any luck, they would both speak the same language.

Covered with fine gray skin, the bipedal Coway had small eyes and large eyelids. This, the Jedi Master knew, allowed it to see in the dark with infrared vision. Squinting to better see the creature through the shadows, Obi-Wan wished he too possessed that particular gift.

"Greetings," he said once the creature had reached him. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Jedi," the Coway hissed.

"Yes, in fact, I am," Obi-Wan replied with a courteous nod. "I was hoping to speak with your leader."

"State your business," the creature growled, his speech heavily accented.

"I have come on behalf of the Jedi Order and the Republic," Obi-Wan answered. "We are searching for a group who may have recently trespassed on your planet. Have you seen anything unusual lately? Perhaps unfamiliar ships or other vehicles?"

"The robed ones," the creature spat. "They are gone. They were here, but fled two cycles ago. You should do the same, outlander, you are not welcome here."

"I don't mean to impose," Obi-Wan calmly replied. "I will not be here long, I assure you. Now, these invaders you speak of…were they hostile?"

"They invaded with red laser swords," the Coway sneered. "Maybe they were Jedi. Maybe you are one of them, hmm?"

"Believe me, I mean you no harm," Obi-Wan retorted, respectfully inclining his head. "You have been most helpful. Thank you for your assistance."

The Coway's only response was a low growl as it turned and stomped away. Obi-Wan paid it no mind as he too spun around on his heels and started back for his starfighter.

"Arfour, contact Master Yoda," he said once he had reached the surface and joined his astromech droid. He didn't have to wait long for the elder Jedi's image to flicker to life in front of him. "Master Yoda, I am on Mimban. I believe The Falard have been here, but I don't believe they are any longer. The natives say that they departed two cycles ago. I have no reason not to believe them; I don't sense any deception."

"Very good, Master Obi-Wan," Yoda stated. "Return to Coruscant, you will. Needed here, you are."

"I am on my way, Master," Obi-Wan replied as he quirked a brow. "Is something wrong?"

"Awake, young Skywalker is," the diminutive Jedi answered. "Another assignment for you and your padawan, we have. By his side, you should be"

Obi-Wan slightly smirked at this. "Yes, Master."

* * *

Anakin and Mace Windu walked side by side; the sound of their footsteps falling against the polished floors of the Jedi Temple the only sound to be heard. His eyes still heavy and sore, Anakin did his best to keep his concentration in check and his head held high. Weakness was not something that he liked to show, least of all to members of the Council. Mace didn't seem to notice the effort it took for him to stay upright or his obvious exhaustion, but kept his steps wide and his pace steady, as usual. Or, Anakin thought, he just chose not to comment on it. 

"We have an assignment for you," Mace spoke up just as they came upon the doors to the Temple's massive hangar bay. "If you are feeling well enough, that is."

"Of course, Master," Anakin replied.

"Good. Obi-Wan has just returned to Coruscant," Mace continued without hesitation. "He will be accompanying you to Bal'demnic on a diplomatic mission."

"Bal'demnic?" Anakin questioned, instantly recognizing the name. "That's in the Auril sector, isn't it?"

Mace nodded an affirmative. "That's right."

"What about The Falard?" Anakin inquired. "Shouldn't finding them be our main priority?"

"As far as we can tell, what remains of The Falard's forces have disbanded and gone into hiding," Mace answered. "It is time that we resume our usual Jedi affairs and return to normal. We believe that they can no longer present a threat."

"Is that wise?" Anakin asked as they proceeded to walk towards the hangar. "Just because we can't find them – "

"We are needed elsewhere," Mace interrupted.

Frowning, Anakin bit his tongue and bowed his head in apology. "I will do what I must."

The moment Mace and Anakin entered the hangar they spotted Obi-Wan climbing out of the cockpit of his starfighter. Dropping to the ground, he offered a friendly smile when he caught sight of the other two Jedi heading in his direction.

"Welcome back," Mace said once they had reached him.

"It is good to be back," Obi-Wan replied. His smile broadened when he turned to his former padawan. "Anakin, it is good to see you are up and around."

"Well, you know, Master…I figured I couldn't leave you alone for too long," Anakin quipped, returning a grin of his own. "Master Windu was just filling me in on the details of our new assignment."

"Oh, yes, of course," Obi-Wan replied. "And where will we be going this time?"

"The Auril sector," Mace answered. "But you two should get some rest before you leave."

"We'll get started first thing in the morning," Obi-Wan said as he clasped Anakin's shoulder. "That will give you enough time to recuperate."

"Very well," Mace replied. "Negotiations should be short. We'll see you when you get back."

With that, Mace nodded his head and started out of the hangar. Crossing his arms across his chest, Obi-Wan looked Anakin up and down. "Well, you look well."

"As well as can be expected," Anakin muttered.

"You have built quite a reputation for yourself," Obi-Wan retorted. "Not that the 'Hero With No Fear' needs anymore accolade." Anakin slightly grimaced at the use of the title. "You defeated Palpatine, and you stopped this Respian before his power could grow. That is no small feat for any Jedi."

"You made me what I am," Anakin countered. "We have only your training to thank."

"You are who you are, Anakin, it has nothing to do with me," Obi-Wan replied. "On another subject, it seems we have the night to ourselves. Shall we go and find something to eat?"

"I am a little hungry," Anakin admitted. "And I know just the place…"

Picking up on the younger Jedi's thoughts, Obi-Wan held his arm out and gestured for him to lead the way.

"I am sure Dex would appreciate the business."

* * *

Deeply submersed in meditation, Yoda didn't even acknowledge Mace's presence when he entered his chambers. Mace silently took a seat beside his minuscule Master and patiently waited for him to complete his session. It wasn't a long wait. 

Clearing his throat, Yoda opened his eyes and turned to his visitor. "Master Windu. Questions, you have?"

"I have felt a shift in the Force," Mace replied. "Have you sensed it?"

"Felt it, I have," Yoda confirmed. "Balanced, the Force has become. No longer tainted by the dark side, is it."

"Then it is true," Mace pondered aloud as he thoughtfully stroked his chin. "Anakin has restored balance, just as the prophecy said he would. The Sith are no more."

"Gone, are the ways of the Sith," Yoda replied. "Diminished, the dark side has…but destroyed, it is not. Never destroyed." Yoda released a toilsome sigh before continuing. "Careful, we must be in the future. Allowed our arrogance to blind us to Sidious, we did. Only with experience did we fail to do the same with the Respian."

Shaking his head in agreement, Mace rested his chin on his fist and silently reflected.

The Jedi had been humbled. The Jedi had learned from their mistakes.

Through trial and error, they had gained knowledge and wisdom. Through trial and error, a destiny had been fulfilled. Through trial and error, they had found their Chosen One.

_**The End**_

* * *


	17. Epilogue

* * *

Once again, I'd like to sincerely thank everybody for reading and leaving reviews/private messages. I appreciate each and every one of them._

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything Star Wars related._

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Anakin stood with his hands resting on the balustrade in front of him, thoughtfully staring out at the heavenly sight of the pristine Naboo water. It had been far too long since he and Padme had been able to visit Varykino, but they had finally found time to return to their home. Anakin finally felt at peace. Never had he known such a feeling of pure bliss since he had been a child with his mother, but Padme brought him a sense of security and comfort that he had never known.

He released a heavy breath of relief and slightly smiled when he felt a familiar presence just behind him. Clasping his hands behind his back, he turned around to face his beaming wife as she drifted out onto the terrace. His smile broadened when he saw and felt the love that she elicited as she drew near. He could have relished the moment for an eternity. Without speaking a word, he opened his arms and Padme stepped into them, sighing in satisfaction.

"They're almost here," she said after a long, complacent silence.

"It didn't take them much time," Anakin replied before swiftly changing the subject. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"I was thinking, if it was a girl…Leia," Padme answered.

"And if it's a boy?" Anakin inquired.

"I've always liked Luke," she replied, slightly shifting in her husbands' arms so that she could look him in the eyes. "What do you think?"

"I think they're great names," Anakin said as he brushed a stray strand of hair from Padme's face and tucked it behind her ear. Then, pulling her tighter into his embrace, he tenderly kissed her. Even after years of being together, the touch of her soft lips still sent chills down to his toes. He reluctantly broke the kiss when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He didn't even have to look up to see who it was. "What is it, Threepio?"

"I do apologize for interrupting, but Master Kenobi and Miss Sabe have arrived," the protocol droid answered.

"We'll be right there, Threepio," Padme replied.

Nodding his head, the golden droid turned and tottered back inside.

"Are you ready to tell them the good news?" Anakin asked.

Padme backed away from Anakin and took his hand in hers. "Let's go."

Together, they started into their Lake Retreat to join their friends…

* * *


End file.
